From Tights to Tunic
by Scarlet Moose
Summary: Sheik, as many of us know, is a helper of Zelda, and one of the final Sheikiah. But what will happen when Sheik switches bodies with the Hero of Time? How will he feel, having to leave his home, and better yet, what will Link think? T for language
1. Chapter 1

_It was pouring down rain when a young blonde boy arrived at the castle. The boy was in a green tunic, and dirt coloured boots. The drawbridge lowered almost too_ _quickly. Out came a pure white horse, with a Sheikiah woman, and a young elven girl on the back of it. The young girl on horseback took a blue ocarina from her faded pink gown- which had the Triforce and her Family emblem on a piece of purple fabric that hung from it -and tossed it._

_Link watched it fly into the water, and make a small splash. Quickly after the princess, as if it was timed, a dark man on horseback followed. His hair was fiery red, his face harsh and cruel. His clothes were dark, and he could see specks of sand in the plates of his armour. He was from the desert. Link couldn't put a finger on it, but he knew this man. This cynical man. Link glared._

_The man stopped his horse. "You, boy," he snarled. "Another group passed on horseback, and you must tell me which way they went!" Link drew his sword and stepped back, making an obvious defensive move. The man laughed. A deep, cold laugh. _

_"Are you bold, or just stupid?" the man growled. He held out his hand, and a purple light formed in his palm, swirling and hissing manically. Finally, the power shot from his palm, and at the young boy. A gut wrenching scream came from the boy, as he shot back, and slammed against the cold, wet ground. The man gave that laugh once more. The heartless laugh, and galloped off, in pursuit of the princess._

Young Sheik rolled wearily onto his back, an odd squeaking noise coming to his ears. "Hrm, Zelda?" he murmured, giving a grumble. He peaked through one eye, to see a small, blue fairy, bouncing up and down on top of him. Confused, but knowing it as a fairy from the forest, he eyed it sleepily. "What is it?" he murmured.

"Link! Link!" cried the Fairy. "Really, how can the fate of the world depend on such a lazy boy? Get up Link!" Sheik eyed the fairy.

"I think you got the wrong house retarded fairy," he snapped. The fairy squeaked, obviously offended.

"I did not! You just want more sleep! Get up! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!" Sheik sat up.

"Huh? The Deku Tree is all the way in the forest. I'm in Kakariko village. I'm not walking all the way there this early in the morning!"

"I swear to the goddesses, you've lost it," said the fairy. "It's right here! We're in Kokiri stupid!" Sheik laughed.

"I fell asleep in Kakariko, don't expect me to believe I slept walked or something," he told the fairy.

"Link, Kokiri can't even leave the forest... My name is Navi; I'd like you to come with me... We can talk some sense into the Deku Tree, you can't be the chosen," said Navi. "I said you're mistaken, I'm not Link!" said Sheik forcefully.

"Wait, are you saying I'm not in Kakariko?" Finally taking time to look at his surroundings, the young one found himself in a small wooden hut, that had very little furnishing. "You've got to be joking!" he bellowed, standing.

"You're going to make me go deaf," Navi said, irritated. "I need to go see Princess Zelda today!" Sheik hissed. "She'll be so mad!" Navi eyed Sheik.

"You're insane," she said. Sheik looked to the floor, and he saw his feet, which were covered in dirt brown leather boots.

"Huh?" he said, and looked at the rest of his outfit. "What is up with the green clothes?" He ignored Navi talking about putting him in some sort of asylum. He rushed over to a mirror, and stared, horrified.

"Dear god, I look like an idiot!" he shrieked, throwing his hands to his face. He took off his hat. "What the hell is up with this hat anyways?" he growled, throwing the hat carelessly onto the ground. "This is awful!"

"Alright psycho, let's go," Navi said, banging into his back to get his attention. "We'll get you some help!"

"I don't need help! I need my body! How could you do this to me you stupid goddesses," Sheik grumbled, hitting his head against the wall of the hut. The hut gave a shake. "Let's get the hell out of this hut before it collapses. It's so terribly built!"

The young Sheikiah left the home, only to be greeted by a green haired girl, running down the path. "Link! Link!" she called.

"Who is she?" Sheik asked, rather loudly. He climbed down the ladder, and walked to the girl. "I'm not Link," he said, and walked past her.

Navi sighed and looked to the girl. "You'll have to excuse him. I think he's criminally insane. I'm getting him help, don't worry," she told the girl.

"When he's fine... Tell him that Saria's looking for him, okay?" said the girl. Navi nodded, and rushed after Sheik.

"Damn it!" he screamed, getting odd glances. "If I had a rupee for every time something terrible happened to me!" He paced back and forth on the pathway. "Oh I promised Zelda I'd come help unload the milk shipment with Malon... What to do? Maybe if I help The Deku Tree, he'll let me free. Yes! That's it!" He turned to Navi, who had been following at his side, complaining. "Finally," Navi hissed. Sheik looked to the fairy. "Where is this Deku Tree?"

Navi groaned."Think of the place were you are never allowed to enter without being summoned?" she said. Sheik thought.

"The throne room... When the king needs to talk Zelda and I," he replied. Navi sighed.

"This way," she said, glided over water, with little islands in it, and hovered above an opening into a place that went along the trees. Sheik nodded. He walked to the islands.

"I do stuff like this all of the time," he told himself. He leaped to the first island, slightly unsteadily. And to the next. "This is easier than you'd think in this body!" he said cheerfully. Finally, he tried for the last island. His foot scraped against the dirt, and slipped into the cold pool of water. He kicked his legs, and sighed. "Dear Fayore," he muttered, and pulled himself up onto the grassy area. Navi was giggling away.

"You idiot!" she laughed. She took a satisfied sigh, as if he falling in the water had made her morning. He wrung out his blonde hair.

He walked to the entrance, only to find a red headed boy, standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey," Sheik said, trying to walk past him. The boy followed his steps. "So it's going to be like that?" Sheik sighed.

"Why would the Deku Tree summon you?" the boy snapped. "He had never even thought to summon the great Mido!" Sheik blinked softly toward the boy.

"Let me pass now," he ordered.

"Or what?" Mido taunted. "You'll 'hurt' me." Sheik gave a nod. Mido scoffed. Sheik, being true to his words, balled his hand into a fist, and struck Mido in the stomach, hard. Mido winced, and sank to the ground. "At least go get a sword and a shield. You aren't even close to a true man without them," Mido snarled, in a weak voice. Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he snapped in reply, and left. Sheik took out Link's wallet, and peered inside. Nothing. "How does he survive without money?!" Sheik growled. He shoved the wallet back in his tunic, and set off in search of money.

_Hours past..._

"Where do you find money in this place?" Sheik hollered, causing more people to stare. Navi sighed.

"Okay... You looked in the worst places..." Navi said.

_Earlier..._

"Are you sure?" Navi asked, and Sheik walked into on of the huts.

"Positive!" he replied. In the building, there were two beds, and logs, one of which a blonde girl was perched on.

"Hello Link," said the girl with a smile. Sheik grabbed the girls' throat.

"Give me all of your money!" he told her, as she clawed at his hand.

"Link!" Navi shrieked, obviously horrified. Sheik turned his head to face the fairy, who hovered behind him.

"She'll be more than willing to pay for my shield I'm sure!" he told the fairy, turning his head to face the girl once more. The girl kicked Sheik in the gut. Sheik let go of her, and collapsed to the ground.

"Leave me alone you freak!" the girl screeched, and left the house in a flash.

_Present Time..._

"Well... She had it coming!" Sheik said in defence. "How!?" Navi hollered. "_You_ broke into _her_ house and tried to take _her_ money!" Sheik sighed.

"You could look at it that way," he said, in somewhat agreement. "But, how else did I go wrong, hmm?"

"Well..." Navi continued.

_Also Earlier_

"Are you sure we can make profit out of birds' eggs?" Navi asked. Sheik nodded, climbing his way up a tree.

"Positive, when have I been wrong?" he retorted.

"When you said the girl would-" Navi started.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Sheik snapped, as he reached for a couple of crows eggs. Hearing a faint cawing, Sheik looked around. A crow, an obviously ticked off crow, came soaring toward him.

"Gah!" he called, as the bird finally reached him.

_Present Time_

"And..."

_Earlier Once More_

"Please... Just earn your money by searching in bushes... Or something!" Navi groaned.

"No way!" Sheik scoffed. "That won't make me enough money!" He grinned to the girl, who stood up on a plat form that he got to by crossing bridges. This girl had two buns in her hair, and bright blue eyes.

"So... How about it? I'll swim one hundred laps around that pool of water, for fifty rupee's!" he told the girl.

She giggled, and nodded.

_An Hour Later_

Sheik climbed from the pool of water, drenched. "I-am-done," he panted. He fell onto his stomach, and looked around. "Hey... Where'd she go?"

_Present Time_

"Alright, alright, you can stop now!" Sheik growled.

"Just look in the bushes," Navi told him.

After a couple of minutes, Sheik found Link's wallet full on all sorts of money. "Wow! That was easy!" Sheik said.

"Yeah... After you tried to rob a girl, attempted at taking crow's eggs to sell them, and after being tricked into swimming laps around a pool!" Navi snapped.

"It wasn't all bad... I'll have a few bruises tomorrow, but hey," Sheik shrugged.

After buying the shield, they went in search of a sword. "Why would they be selling a shield and not a sword for Din's sake?" Sheik moaned. "Where the hell is this stupid sword!"

"Let's go to the training site... It could be there?" Navi suggested. Sheik scoffed.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. "Why would there be a sword at a training site?"

"Because... That's what people do at training sites? They use swords to, you know, train?" Navi said, a matter-of-factly.

"But... I don't use swords at training sights... Well, sometimes in Kakariko... I did once!" Sheik said, recalling only a year ago. It didn't go very well. In short, he accidentally stabbed a Cucco. He ended up getting fined one hundred rupee's for killing an animal that wasn't his. He wasn't exactly happy.

"Well, it's worth a shot," Sheik said, walking toward the training site. After arriving at the training site, the couple looked around.

"No sword," Navi sighed. A hole in the mountainside attracted Sheik's eye.

"Hey, there must be a sword in there!" Sheik pointed. Navi rolled her eyes.

"Sure... There'll be a sword in the side of a mountain," she retorted sarcastically. Sheik crawled to the other side of the small hole, and looked around. A Large boulder rolled around, changing directions at its own will, and squishing whatever was in its path. There was a solid line, the grass flattened out where it had treaded over many times.

"Maybe, if we follow this line, it'll lead to a sword!" Sheik stated happily.

"Sure, sure," Navi murmured, even more sarcastic than before. Sheik ran around the course, looking from side to side for some sort of sword.

Finally, he spotted a treasure chest... "Treasure!" he squealed, and rushed to the chest. "Oh my goodness! Treasure!" He sounded a lot like a little girl. He hugged the box.

"What is wrong with you?" Navi shrieked. "Open it!" Sheik let go of the box, and thrust it open. He looked inside, and pulled out its content.

"It's a knife..." Sheik said looking at the sword. It looked scarcely more than forty centimetres long.

"That is not a knife! That is the very valued Kokiri sword!" Navi sounded very offended, though, she was easily offended. Sheik blinked to Navi, as if she was insane.

"Nara-"

"Navi!" the fairy corrected offence still in her high-pitched voice.

"But," Sheik said, still looking at Navi as if she was the one who needed to be placed in an asylum. "It's not even half a meter long!"

Navi didn't seem very happy, but she couldn't disagree. "Let's just go show off to that Mido brat," said the fairy, in a huff.

"With pleasure," Sheik nodded, and they left toward the Deku Tree's field. The pair arrived at the entrance to the field. "Sword," Sheik said, holding up his 'knife' to shine in the light. "And Shield." He held up the flimsy piece of carved wood. Mido stared in disbelief.

"You got a Shield! And WHAT'S THAT! You have the Kokiri sword!?" Mido bellowed. Sheik nodded.

"I thought it was a knife... But, apparently it isn't," Sheik said, trailing off.

Suddenly, Sheik pointed the 'sword' to Mido's neck. "Okay... Bye," he said, and pasted the slightly frightened Mido.

"Link!? Why do you love to intimidate people...? Nearly choking a girl, and holding a boy at knife-Err, sword point!" Navi sighed. Sheik shrugged.

"It gets me what I want," Sheik replied.

"Do you want me to bring up the girl incident again?" Navi retorted.

"Let it go!" Sheik hollered. The two continued on, only to be ambushed by plant creatures. Sheik drew his knife... I mean sword, and started swinging it. After all three were dead, Sheik looked around, to find sticks lying in their place.

"Is that all we get? Three sticks! That'll be amazingly helpful," Sheik said sarcastically. He chucked them behind them.

"No no!" Navi screeched. "Sticks can be helpful!" Sheik stared at Navi. There was a silence.

"I can pick a stick up anywhere," Sheik muttered, and walked on.

**Me: Well, this is my first ever fanfiction! Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, nor do I own the characters. If I were the mastermind behind Zelda, I wouldn't be wasting my time posting fanfiction, would I? I'd probably be doing something like... Being intellegent, and creating a new, awesome game for you guys'!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Link yawned lightly, batting his eyes open. "So comfy," he moaned. This definitely wasn't his bed. It was much too big, and it didn't even feel like he was sleeping on a two inch wide mattress! He opened his eyes fully. Sitting up, he saw that he was only in boxers, and was in a house, that definitely wasn't his. There was a knock at the door.

"Sir Sheik!" came a low voice. Was that supposed to be him?

"Erm," he said slowly.

"The Princess told me to come tell you that Malon is at the Castle with the milk shipment!" came the voice again.

Milk shipment? "What?" Link yelled out.

"We will be waiting at the front of Kakariko when you're ready, to escort you," said the man. Link was greatly confused. What was he supposed to be talking about?

"Alright?" he said slowly. The sound of clicking armour soon became faint from the door. Link sighed lightly. He was oh so confused. Little did he know, everything was going to become much more confusing in a matter of minutes.

Link got out of the rather comfortable bed, and headed to the mirror. He stared in horror. Sure, a blonde boy was staring back at him... But this blonde boy was _not _him. Since when did he have red eyes? That was so weird! What kind of freak had red eyes? And he was so tiny! His normal body was a bit more bulkier than this! He looked like a stick.

"Ah!" Link shrieked. He shook his head and went to the closet. What was going on? In the closet where spandex looking clothing, with the Sheikiah emblem on the front.

"You've got to be kidding me," Link said, in disbelief. "This is just about the stupidest dream I've ever had." He knew he couldn't stay half naked, so, he took out the clothing. "Now... How am I supposed to put this on?" He looked around, but there was no zipper, or anything. "Couldn't they have made the tops and bottoms separate? This is just stupid."

After examining the outfit for another ten minutes, he decided to go through the large opening of the turtleneck, type thing. After anther little while, of falling, and scrambling into it, Link was ready to go. He looked back into the closet, to make sure he didn't forget anything to this rather odd outfit.

The only thing he did find, was bandages. "Dear Din am I hurt?" he squeaked stupidly, making sure there was no injuries on this new body of his. He sighed with relief when he found nothing to worry about- Other than his body being missing of course.

Link headed out the door, into the open. This was definitely not Kokiri forest. Apparently, it was Kakariko, like the man at the door said. It was a pretty big, bustling town. Link had never seen so many people! But... They all looked weird. None of them had fairy's, like everyone else did! Does that mean he wasn't the only one without a fairy? That would make him endlessly happy.

"The front of this town?" Link thought aloud. "Now... I have to navigate around here..." He stepped down the stairs, and started to wander.

After a bit of searching, and by a bit, I really mean alot, he came to a well. "Hmm..." Link mumbled. He looked around, and ahead of him, was what looked like an entrance.

"There," he said, grinning. Two soldiers, from what he could see, were standing at the entrance, talking to each other.

"Those must have been the people who woke me up this morning," Link muttered, heading toward them. When he reached the front, the guards looked at him funny.

"Sir Sheik..." they said. Link grinned. Them saying that made him feel important, like a king, even if it wasn't his name they were saying.

"Were are the bandages you normally wear on your head and everything?" one of them asked. Link eyed them.

"I don't normally wear bandages on my head, do I?" he asked "That's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I'm not even injured!" He fixed the neck of his... suit, which was large and went around his neck, and covered his mouth.

"I guess not..." the other guard said slowly. "Come on Sir." Link grinned. 'Sir'.

The guards started down the stairs that lead out of the village, and Link followed, still feeling overly important. "This is the coolest dream I've ever had," Link whispered, as if he were a little kid, who had just stepping into a great dream... Wait, never mind.

"Everyone's like me!" He started to poke at his form fitting costume.

"This, I could do without," he muttered. "But, it was the only thing in the closet after all... But it's tight, itchy... And very uncomfortable!"

When they arrived out in Hyrule field, Link was in awe. What a beautiful place his mind had thought up! Yet, it reminded him of something... He couldn't really put his finger on. When he saw the walls that went into another town, he was shocked. It was so large! He couldn't quite see it, but behind those walls was a city with many people, and crowds.

"Are we going in _there_?" Link asked, sounding shocked. Both of the guards laughed. When they looked back, and saw that he was being serious, they looked scared. Very scared.

"Are you alright?" one asked. "You haven't been acting like your normal self. You haven't eaten anything odd, have you?"

"I act like I always do," Link said with a shrug. The soldiers looked to each other and shrugged.

They headed toward the drawbridge, Link looking everywhere in his excitement.

The entered the city. Link looked shocked. The music playing, and the people talking... It was amazing! Link continued to follow the guards, as they started off to the castle. At the entrance from the city to the castle grounds there was a red headed girl, where the guards stopped at. "Sheik!" the girl said with a smile.

"Malon," one of the guards said, and then bent to mutter something in her ear. Her face turned suddenly troubled.

"Odd, how?" Malon asked.

"So, you're this Malon they were talking about!" Link said, smiling childishly.

The guards looked to Malon, as if to say 'See what we mean'. Malon frowned. "Are you alright Sheik?"

"I suppose Sheik is this person who's body I'm in," Link muttered to himself. "That has to be why everyone's calling me Sheik..."

"Maybe you should take him to see the Princess..." Malon said, almost horrified at his last remark. "If he's claiming he's not himself, something has to be up! And he's not even wearing his bandages!"

The guards nodded. "Change of plans, in case you didn't hear Sheik," one of the guards said, leading me up toward the castle.

"Bye Malon!" Link waved energetically, while the guards herded him toward the castle. "My name is Link by the way!"

"That's a new one," mumbled one of the soldiers.

They got past the iron gates, and were heading up toward the actual castle. Link was so excited. He was going to meet a _Princess;_ actual Royalty! Unlike Mido, who just decided he'd run the place in Kokiri Forest. He was starting to like this dream more and more, no matter how bizarre.

They took Link past the water, and to where they were unloading the shipment. They found a tired looking man, lazily unloading the crates of boxed from a carriage. "Oh good," the man huffed. "Sheik's here to help." Both soldier's shook their heads.

"Sorry," said the soldiers.

"What do you mean, Jon?" the man unloading the milk crates. The soldier who was called Jon sighed.

"Sheik's been acting... Strange, to say the least. We're taking him to see the Princess, since she's his best friend and all," Jon told him. "Toby will stay had help you for now Talon, until we get this sorted out."

The other soldier nodded. Link assumed this was Toby. "What an odd dream," Link muttered. Talon looked to Link questioningly.

"Dream, you aren't dreaming boy!" he told Link. Link cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean, why else would I be in this other guys' body?" he asked. Reality was sinking in... Finally. This was no dream. This, in fact was real life. He was in some whack jobs body. A freak with red eyes, who apparently liked to wear bandages for no reason, and was somehow best friends with a Princess.

Jon lead Link away, while he was in shock. He went through a door, and down a rather short hallway. They escaped the castle through another entrance, and started to walked, through a beautiful place, with many statues, and guards. To bad Link was in such a state of shock, he didn't take time to look around.

"M-m-m-my body!" Link finally hollered, when they were halfway to their destination. Jon stopped, and stared at him.

"This can't be! I couldn't have _switched bodies_ with this tight wearing freak job!" Link said, in a high pitched squeal.

"He really believes that he is this guy named Link," Jon muttered to himself. Link was to preoccupied to notice he said a word.

"This has to be a dream!" Link said. He was ready to burst into tears. Yes, Link is the Hero of Time. How could this be? No idea.

"Hey, look, Sheik, Link, whoever you think you are... Don't cry," Jon said, sympathetically. At least he had a heart. Link wiped a tear from his eye, and nodded, sniffling to himself.

"We have to go see the Princess. She wouldn't want to see you upset, right?" Jon continued. Link took a deep breath in hyperventilating a little, and walked on with Jon.

They appeared in a beautiful courtyard, with flowers in the center, and a mote around a small circular island, of grassy area. The water was so clear, and pure, and the grass was miraculously green. "Princess," Jon said. A girl up on a staring through a window, gave a gasp, and whipped around.

"What did I say about coming behind me to scare me?" snapped the girl. Jon bowed lightly.

"I'm sorry my lady," said the soldier. Link gave a light bow as well, feeling that it would only be right, in the presence of a royal.

"Sheik!" the girl smiled, walking toward them. "What have I told you? You're like family, no need to bow!" She gave a giggle.

"Oh! Um!" Link stood up straight. Jon copied.

"Princess Zelda," Jon said, attracting the princesses attention. "May I speak with you for a moment?" Zelda gave a nod, and they headed out of earshot from Link.

Link was still upset. He couldn't believe he wasn't in his own body anymore. Just last night, he was playing with Saria outside of the Forbidden Wood! Now, he was in this place he didn't even know existed. He had only heard rumours. These rumours weren't good ones either. They secretly scared Link. Though, that wasn't much of a secret.

Link looked out to Jon and Zelda. They were both looking at him and talking. Zelda looked worried, and Jon looked troubled. Link bit his- Or, this Sheik guys'-lower lip. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Maybe he should have tried to act like this Sheik character... It wouldn't have caused as much trouble, and everyone to worry.

On the other hand, he wanted to be back in his body. He liked his green tunic, and brown boots. Sure, it's what all of the other Kokiri were wearing, but who really cared? He always had his hat! He loved his hat! It was bigger than everyone else's!

The two walked back toward me. "So," Zelda said. "You think you're a boy named Link right?" Link nodded.

"From the Forest?" the princess continued. Link, again, nodded. Zelda put a finger to her chin in thought.

"That must mean... Jon, I'd like you to leave," Zelda said. Jon bowed again, and left. Zelda lead me up to the steps, and motioned him to take a seat. She too, sat along with him. Zelda put her feet on a step lower than the one she was sitting on, and rested her arms on her knees.

"You're one with a fairy, correct?" Zelda asked. Link shook his head.

"I never had a fairy. I was the only one who didn't," he replied, frowning slightly. "I had this dream though... I was walking toward the drawbridge, and you came out on horseback, with a woman with white hair... And a man followed. He had fiery red hair, and dark, olive type skin... He was on horseback too... He lost you guys', and demanded I tell him where you went... I tried to stop him... But he hit me with a purple blast. In that dream I had a fairy."

"Do you know what the Spiritual Stone of Courage is then? That green shining stone?" Zelda asked.

Link shook his head. "I remember people talking about something like it, but... Not really," he responded.

Zelda nodded. "I'm sure you're him, still. I have this feeling," she said. "You must promise you will not repeat what I am about to tell you, okay?"  
Link nodded. "I promise," he said.

"You see..." said the girl. "I had a dream as well. In this dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green shining stone, followed by a fairy...I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest... You must be the one. But, sadly, this little error has occurred. If you are who you say you are Sheik, and you aren't insane... Then the real Sheik must have taken your body. This fairy will lead him here, with the stone. And everything will be right."

Link nodded. "I'm sure Sheik will come with the stone," he said. "If he doesn't I'll go find it myself."

"We might not have the time... You see... There is a man, from the desert staying at the castle. He has everybody fooled. I believe these storm clouds represent this man. Ganondorf," Zelda said. "I can see he's planning something." Zelda looked to him again.

"I'm going to tell you a secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule," she said. Link instantly listened. "You must promise not to repeat this as well." Link nodded, absentmindedly.

_Not another story, _he thought, a little upset.

"The legend goes like this..." she began. "The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden ago of prosperity..."

At this time, a small, but very colourful butterfly, fluttered past Link's face. He boy stared in fascination. Zelda's words became jumbled, and were soon unheard. "It's pretty," Link stated, standing.

"Wait, huh?" Zelda asked, stopping her story, and looking to Link.

Link chose to ignore her, and followed the butterfly. "It's so cute! It has pink _and _orange in it's wings!"

"And you're the Hero of Time, how?" Zelda asked, a black expression on her face.

Link heard her, but wasn't quite sure what this 'Hero of Time' really was. Maybe if he had actually listened he would have? Probably not. Since he had no clue what she was talking about, he continued to follow the butterfly with much fascination.

"Dear Nayru," Zelda moaned, burying her face in her hands. "I'm certain this is him! But... Why would the Goddesses pick _him _to be the Hero of Time?"

"Look Princess Zelda! It's so cute!" Link said, smiling, and turning to Zelda. "I'm going to name it Saria, after my best friend

Zelda smiled warmly. "He may be an idiot, but he's an adorable idiot," she muttered to herself. "He's like a five year old."

Link looked back to Zelda. "I'm not five? I'm ten!" he corrected. Looking back to locate the fairy, he couldn't find it. He frowned.

"It flew away," he muttered, upset. "Maybe she's going to find the real Saria! Saria likes butterflies too!"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Are you going to listen?" she snapped. Link blushed, and hung his head.

"Sorry Princess Zelda," he said, kicking his boots against the ground timidly. Zelda rolled her eyes as Link sat next to her again.

"Anyways, where was I...?" she murmured. Remembering, she smiled. "If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden ago of prosperity... If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil... That is what has been told... So, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones."

"So... This temple of Time place, thingy... What's up with it?" Link asked, lost. All of those large words confused this young boy.

Zelda sighed. "The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time; and, in order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three Spiritual Stones."

"So... Like that stone you were asking me if I knew of?" Link asked, tilting his head.

Zelda nodded. "Correct!" she sounded happier than ever that he caught on. "And another thing you need... is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend..."

Zelda looked to Link seriously, hoping he'd take it serious as well.

"The Ocarina of Time!"

**Me: Well! There is chapter two for you! I hope you guys are liking it so far. I have the next two chapters written already, so, those should be up within a matter of time... I'm leaving soon though, so go visit family. I will have internet access at some points, so I'll try and get more chapters up. If I don't manage too, two or three weeks is when I return! Oh, and, the prophcey stuff, I got fro mthe actual game... I copied word for word and stuff... xD. I wanted to get it right! Anyways, review, and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sheik stepped into the large field. A massive tree towered about the two, creating a shadow among most of the field.

"Great Deku Tree!" Navi squealed. "I'm back!" The fairy flew back to the tree.

"Oh... Navi... Thou hast returned... Link... Welcome..." said the tree. It's voice was surprisingly small, larger than Sheik's voice, but, still quieter.

"Erm, no... Great Deku Tree... I'm _not_ Link," Sheik said.

"Please! Not that again! Will you just be quiet while the Great Deku Tree talks? Show some respect!" Navi snapped angrily. "Just listen to what he has to say! We'll deal with your identity later!"

Considering Navi was being serious, the boy nodded, and looked to the tree.

"Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee... Thy slumbers these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, and vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily, thou hast felt it...Link... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage."

Now, if the tree had been talking to the real Link, many of you would be questioning Link's wisdom. But, since he is really, without knowing it, talking to Sheik, all is well, right?

"Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

"Whoa, wait, what!?" Sheik said frantically. "Curse?"

"Just say yes stupid!" Navi hissed.

Sheik frowned, but nodded. He had to get back to Zelda no matter what! "Yeah, sure," he mumbled bitterly.

"Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi..." the tree said, a place lowering in his trunk. It looked like a door way, but, also like a mouth. Boy, this tree was creepy.

"Navi the fairy... Thou must aid Link," the tree went on.

"Please no!" Sheik blurted out helplessly. "Oh, please Great Deku Tree! Don't let her come with me!"

"I'm coming with you," Navi sighed. She knew she had to, the Great Deku Tree had pretty much told her she had to.

Sheik scowled. This was sure to be a pain. Followed around by that fairy while he faced all sorts of danger, being criticised endlessly, about not picking up sticks...

"And Link... When Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom," the tree told him.

"Oh, right, I'll listen alright," Sheik muttered sarcastically.

The duo left from the tree's insides.

"Doesn't it freak you out that we're inside him? It's like he ate us or something!" Sheik mumbled.

"He'd never do something so absurd! You're such an idiot!" Navi snarled, and Sheik continued walking.

"Words of wisdom my shiny white a-" Sheik started.

"Link! Look!" Navi squeaked. Sheik, having become used to this utterly stupid name, looked around. "Down there!" the fairy muttered. Sheik looked down.

He wasn't on solid ground any longer. Instead, he was on white stringy material. "A spider web," Sheik shuddered. Below was a pool of water, and what looked like two edges to platforms. "How am I not breaking this? Aren't spider web's usually flimsy?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Yeah," Navi replied, although the question wasn't even directed at her. "But... I guess you just standing on it isn't enough. Let's look for high ground, and see what we can do."

Sheik nodded. Coming to a wall covered in vines, he looked. "Maybe I could climb this," he said, reaching to grip a higher vine. He did this with both hands, and placed the toes of his boots on lower vines. He pulled himself up higher, and higher, until the top was reached. He pulled himself up, and looked around.

After wandering a bit more, they had gathered a compass, and map, and a sling shot, plus multiple amounts of rupees. Plus, they had managed to make it through the spider web.

"You know how to open doors right? Just-" Navi started.

"I know how to open a door," Sheik muttered, opening the door. "What do you think I am, a complete idiot? I mean... Two year olds know how to open doors. I'm twelve. Not one. I don't need to be lectured about _opening a door_. You already asked me that anyways!" He rolled his eyes.

When the got into the room, bars suddenly covered the door, and the door that was across from them. In the middle of the room, was a small patch of grass looking things. Sheik cautiously approached it. Out popped a small menacing looking creature.

"That's a Deku Shrub!" Navi said. "If you get too close to it, it will hide back in the grass! Reflect the Deku Nuts it spits at you with your shield!" Sheik nodded, taking the shield off of his back, and taking out his sword.

The small Deku Shrub spat a Deku nut at Sheik, as warned. Luckily, he covered himself in time. The Deku Nut shot back at the creature, and it hopped fully out of the patch of grass.

"Catch it! Quick, before it escapes back into the grass!" Navi ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Sheik muttered, running at the Deku Shrub.

"Ow- Ow- Ow!" The Deku Shrub squealed. "Forgive me, master! If I give you a clue, will you let me go?" Sheik crossed his arms over his chest, his sword and shield still in each had.

"What kind of clue?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A very good one!" the Shrub squeaked nervously. Sheik nodded, to tell him to tell the clue. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever, go on!" Sheik muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the right order. The order is... Two, three, one. Twenty-three is number one! I'm such a traitor!" The Deku Shrub ran away, squeaking as he went.

"Twenty three is number one? That is the lamest thing I've ever heard," Sheik said, chuckling. He walked to the next door.

Though, he had cleared the room of all of the creatures the bars had not gone. He sighed, looked around the doorway. Above the door was a silver eye, staring. At nothing in particular, unless you included the wall it was facing.

Sheik took out his slingshot, and aimed it up at the eye. His shut his left eye, since his right eye was dominant, and shot. Sheik, was, of course a deadly shot. He practiced with bows all of the time. Sling shots were much easier.

The bars came up quickly, and Sheik left through the door. In this next room, there was a spinning spiked bar, and a platform moving across a pool of water.

"You know, you can dive. Maybe you should try looking around at the bottom of this pool of water?" Navi suggested. Sheik nodded.

"It'll be easier to dive since I got rid of that stupid hat," he muttered, jumping into the pool of water.

"Oh my Nayru!" Sheik shouted. "It's freezing!" If Navi wasn't a shining ball with wings, she'd probably shrug.

"Too bad. Look around," she told him. Sheik sighed, shivering at the same time. Taking a deep breath in, he dove under water, kicking, with hope of making large splashes, as to hit Navi. He felt around the bottom, and found a slight hill. A button to be correct. He quickly swam back up for air.

Gasping for breath, the soaking wet blonde looked to Navi. She too, was wet, and was shaking off her wings. Somehow, she had managed to stay airborne. "Thanks," Navi snapped sarcastically. "You purposely got me wet!"

"Now, now Navi, those kind of accusations are bad! Don't be so quick to judge character!" Sheik replied, grinning. "Anyways, I found a button. I'm going to press it, and see what happens." Navi squeaked with approval, and he dived under once more. Locating the button again, he used both hands to push down. He, himself rose, but the button also went down.

The swim up was a considerable amount shorter than before, and he noticed the level of the water had lowered. Sheik grinned. "Perfect! We can get under that pole!" he said, swimming to the edge. He pulled himself back up, and waited for the platform to return. He jumped onto it, Navi floating behind him, and waited as the platform moved.

They were right, he just fit under the spinning pole of doom, and they made it to the other side. "Perfect!" They came up to a high ledge and a solid cube.

"Push that over to the edge," Navi said. "You push things by-"

"You aren't helping," Sheik muttered, cutting the fairy off. He went behind the block, and pushed. When it was under the ledge, he stopped. He clambered up the block, and made it to the ledge.

After a bit more of adventuring, killing things, getting treasure chests, Sheik came to a room he had already been in. "Oh! This is the room we came too when we broke through that spider web from above!" Navi stated.

On this ledge, there was another spider web that led down, a could of monsters. After slashing up the monsters, and taking what they left behind, such as rupees and Deku nuts and sticks. Looking around some more, he found another block, similar to the one from the room earlier.

Sheik pushed it into the water below, so he could always climb up and down the ledge when needed.

"How do we get through this spider web? There's no higher ledges to drop from..." Navi said, thinking.

"There!" Sheik said, pointing to a torch on the level below. "We can burn it, using a deku stick to carry the fire across!"

"Wow! Great idea!" Navi squeaked. Sheik's first ever complement from the fairy. He would have to write about this in his journal! Not that he had a journal... Of course not, he'd never keep a journal, keeping a journal was for girls!

Sheik took out a Deku stick, and jumped to the island below. He lit his stick with the fire from the torch, and ran back to he higher ledge, climbing he block on his way. He bent down to the spider web, and lit it on fire. He fell into the pool of water below.

Sheik made a loud smack, as he entered the pool, back first. "Owww," he moaned, as he came up. He treaded water, and looked at his surroundings. Is was a pretty empty room, except for the small piece of land. Heading for it, he sighed. This adventure had been really tiring. Why did he have to switch bodies with this Link? If he hadn't, he'd be doing all of this stuff, like he was supposed to.

Sheik stepped onto the island, shaking the water from him. He was soaking wet, cold, and completely miserable, and Link was probably in luxury at the castle! He really didn't want to be a hero, he'd rather be helping Zelda. The idiot probably couldn't even handle the thought it took to listen to what Zelda had to say, unlike himself.

Suddenly, three Deku Shrubs popped from the ground. "Hrm..." he thought, running out of their shot range. "That other Deku Shrubs said they needed to be punished in an order. Two Three, One, right? Twenty-Three is number one?"

"That's right," Navi said, giggling. "I guess that means you have to hit them with their own deku nuts in that order. The one in the middle, the one on the right, then the one on the left."

Sheik walked back up, and closer to the middle one. He aimed his shield for it, as it shot at him. When it stuck the Shrub, it instantly turned blue, and popped out, squeaking repeatedly. "Wow, that's annoying," he muttered. He hit the other two. The final one he shot, came out, and ran around. Sheik caught up to it right away. It squeaked, angered.

"How did you know our secret!? How irritating! It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma to you! In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Gohma, strike her with your sword while she's stunned. Oh Queenie! Sorry about that!" the Shrub said quickly, rushing off.

Sheik just stared in disbelief. "That was incredibly helpful," he said, not even kidding. "He told us there's something to kill up ahead, and how to kill it!" The door that had been barred, unlocked, and he went though it, Navi following.

Entering that dark, damp, and misty room, Sheik looked around. Behind him a massive door shut the entrance, and he heard movement from the roof. When he looked up, he saw a weird spider creature crawling on the roof. It had one glowing eye, that looked at him from above.

It didn't look pleased, as it jumped to the ground in front of him. It's eye turned red, and it gave a loud shriek. Sheik was struck with fear.

"Come on Link! This is Gohma! She's one of the parasite creatures inside the Deku Tree! Her eye is vulnerable when it's red!" Navi told him quickly, hoping to get him out of the fearful phase.

Sheik nodded, shaking his head. The spider like creature walked toward them, it's eye turning red. "Now Link!" Navi shrieked. Sheik took out his sling shot, aimed, and shot it directly in the eye. It was instantly stunned.

"Slash it with your sword!" Navi said, rushing the boy. Sheik nodded, running up to the creature, and hitting it continuously. After a while, it got up, and ran for the roof. Sheik followed it with his eyes. He waited for the eye to turn red. As soon as he did, he shot at it, but he missed. "No!" he snapped.

The eye turned back to its original colour, and Gohma sat there. Sheik stared puzzled. Since its eye wasn't red, there was nothing he could do. Eggs fell from the roof. Three of them. Out came miniature of Gohma. "Babies!" Navi shrieked.

Sheik ran up to the, hitting them with his sword, and one at a time killing them. Gohma fell from the roof again, and ran at Sheik. He jumped back, and held on tightly to his slingshot. He lifted it up, and loaded it with a deku nut. Gohma ran at him, and hit him this time.

Sheik fell back, giving a holler. Landing on the ground with a great thud, he moaned. "Get up!" Navi squeaked. "She's going back on the roof! It'll be your chance!" Sheik moaned again, and rolled onto his stomach.

He pushed himself up, and got to his feet. "Look! On the roof!" the fairy ordered. Sheik looked up, and the spider like creature was on the roof once more, it's eye red. He looked to his sling shot, expecting it to be loaded, when it wasn't he moaned. He took out a new deku nut, put it in the pouch. Instantly, he shut his left eye, and took a shot at Gohma's eye. Perfect!

Gohma gave a shriek, and fell onto the ground, stunned. Sheik ran for it. Drawing his sword once more, he started slashing, and stabbing at it. It gave a final shriek, and started to disintegrate. Sheik stepped back, and fell onto his butt, tired. "Never. Make. Me. Do. That. Again," he said panting heavily. He collapsed onto his back.

"Sit up!" Navi said quickly. Sheik groaned in protest, but after the fairy hitting him in the stomach, he had no choice. He looked around, to see a Heart Container in Queen Gohma's place, and a shining blue light between two pillars.

"Get the Heart Container," Navi ordered. Sheik got up, and collected the heart container. "Now, into the light!" Sheik rushed for the light, but stopped right outside of it.

"Have you never been told, 'Don't go into the light!'?" Sheik asked, looking to Navi. "It means you're going to die!"

"Not in your case," Navi muttered. "You're going to hell."

**Me: Well, that's the third chapter for you! I have the fourth chapter as well, and that's going to be up later today... So, I hope you guys' enjoyed! Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Zelda," Link said, some time later. They had been getting to know each other, mainly Link talking about the forest, and getting distracted by anything that he heard or saw. "What's it like here at the castle?"

Zelda shrugged. "Not bad," she said slowly. "It's a bit dull I suppose, but, I have my friends, Sheik and Malon."

"I met Malon outside of town! She was very nice!" Link said with a smile. Zelda gave him a warm smile, and sighed.

"I wish they'd get here soon," Zelda muttered. She stifled a gasp. "I almost forgot!" She stood from the steps, and rushed up to the window.

Link stood, and walked to her. "What is it?"

"Inside," Zelda said, "there's that man, Ganon! He has a meeting with my father, the King! Take a look!" She stood to the side of the window, and motioned Link to look.

Link stepped up to the window, and peered through. "He's the one who represents the cloud in my dream!"

"He's from my dream," Link said slowly. "He's the one... Who was chasing you!"

"Ha! Take that!" a sudden voice came. "Screw you guards! I made it past! You're all idiots!" Link and Zelda turned around to see Link's body, on the grass. He was laughing maniacally, while he sprawled out.

"My body!" Link squealed.

"Oh my goodness Sheik! Are you alright?" Zelda said, rushing up to the boy, with Link following close behind. They both bent down to the boy, who looked greatly injured.

"Those dumb guards kept on trying to kick my out when I attempted to sneak in..." Sheik moaned.

"He's here Zelda! His is!" Link said, clapping. "But, what did you do to my body! You made me all hurt!" Sheik finally took time to glare at Link.

"You," he hissed darkly, "happy go lucky as ever! While I did your job for you!" Link looked confused, and tilted his head.

"Huh?" he said, innocently. Sheik hissed again.

"Wait, what?" Navi squeaked. "They really _did_ switch bodies? Are you sure Princess? Have you lost it too?" Zelda shook her head.

"I'm still perfectly sane," she replied to the fairy. "The same with them... Though, Sheik I could worry about." She looked down to her friend, who was glaring, and muttering to himself, something about stupid guards, and Link being something very vulgar.

The pre-teen, who had been sprawled out before, stood, with the other two following.

"You!" Sheik hollered pointing accusingly at Link. "You took my body!"

"No! I promise I didn't!" Link said, his eyes going big and sad with fear. "I just woke up like this! I swear!"

Sheik lowered his hand. "You aren't going to cry, are you?" he asked. Link shook his head sniffing, and obviously holding back tears.

"Are you serious?" Navi asked, dumbfounded. "_This _is the real Hero of Time? I'd rather have this kid here!" She flew to Sheik.

"I somehow value your company now," Sheik said, staring at the fairy.

"You guys!" Zelda snapped to Sheik and Navi. "Don't pick on him!"

"Wait a minute..." Sheik said, staring suspiciously at Link. "Where are my bandages?! This kid dresses me like an idiot!"

"B-but you aren't hurt!" Link stuttered, upset. "I don't see why you need them!"

"They're a fashion statement!" Sheik hollered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait," Link said, pausing, and looking to Sheik's head. If his eyes weren't already red, they would have turned red. "What the hell have you done with my hat?" He was suddenly angry, his eyes squinting into a glare. Very angry, and his voice showed it.

Sheik looked at him, taken aback. "E-excuse me?" he asked.

"I said what the HELL have you done with my hat!" Link hollered, grabbing Sheik by the collar of his tunic, and lifting him into the air.

"I chucked it! It looked stupid!" Sheik stuttered, scared. That wasn't the best answer. Link, using his newly found power, chucked Sheik toward a wall. He went flying, screaming. After hitting the castle wall, he fell into the mote.

"Sheik!" Zelda shrieked, rushing to the water's edge. Link headed to the waters edge as well, jumping into the water.

"Why would you do that?" he hissed to Sheik. "That is my HAT!"

"Oh Din!" Navi squealed. "I see a reason now, why he would be the Hero of Time!"

"It's still in your hut!" Sheik yelled back weakly, rushing to his feet, to run if needed. The water was only waist length on him, while he was in Link's body. It was only a bit higher for Link in Sheik's body.

"I don't CARE!" Link yelled. "You left my hat! You left it!" As Sheik jumped out of the water, Link followed.

"Guys!" Zelda said frantically. "Please stop! We'll send guards to go get your hat!"

Link's eyes turned back to innocent, and happy. "Really!?" he said, gasping in disbelief.

"Yes, yes!" Zelda said, sighed. "Now, it's getting late! We should get some rest! And with Sheik in his condition he could use it..."

"They won't mind if Link stays here, but what about me? What would your father say? You can't tell him I'm from the forest! Kokiri don't leave the forest! They think there's some curse or something... They think they'll die if the leave," Sheik protested. Zelda thought.

"Impa!" she called suddenly. A tall woman, with white hair, and red eyes walked up to them. She was rather muscular for a woman, which scared Link.

"Yes Princess?" Impa asked, her voice deeper than the women Link had usually met. Though, the women he usually met were little girls.

"Would you mind escorting these two to Kakariko? Carry Sheik, he's in no condition to walk," Zelda told the woman. Impa nodded.

"No, seriously, I can walk," Sheik said quickly. Impa was another Sheikah. They were the only two left. She was a really nice woman, no matter how creepy. He hated to worry her. "I'll walk," Sheik continued.

"Alright," Impa said.

"Both of you, come back in the morning. Come through the secret entrance, they obviously don't like Sheik very much... Or, you, Link I should say," Zelda said. "I will protect the Ocarina of Time!" The two blondes nodded.

"Oh!" Sheik said, putting his hand down the shirt of his tunic. "I've got that Spiritual Stone! From the Deku Tree!" Out came a shimmering green stone, with gold around it. "Keep it safe, with the ocarina," he told the princess.

"Sheik!" Zelda said, smiling. "Thank you!" She snatched the stone, and tucked it in her gown. "Now you must leave!" They nodded again, and left with Impa for Kakariko.

The trio (unless you were to include the fairy, but, who cares about her?), walked across the bridge, and up the steps into Kakariko. By the time they arrived, it was already night time. "Now, you go rest at my house Sheik, you should know where that is," Impa said.

Sheik nodded. Impa had let him stay there his whole life! Of course he knew where it was!

The duo (not including Navi), headed off to the house. "This is probably where you woke up," Sheik told Link.

"Oh! I know that place!" Link said happily, clapping his hands together.

"Are you bipolar?" Sheik asked blankly.

"Bi-what?" Link asked, tilting his head. Sheik shook his head.

"Never mind," he said. Link shrugged.

They headed into the house. "There's two beds," Sheik told him, pointing to both of them. "I usually live here alone though, so, that bed's free." Link nodded, and hopped, cat-like onto the free bed. He cuddled up to the pillow and smiled.

"Sheeiik!" Link whined. Sheik's eyes shot dagger's at Link.

"Yes?" he hissed. He still didn't forgive this boy for hurting him, not wearing his bandages, and having to be the Hero of Time (Not that those last two were his fault, but Sheik didn't care).

"I'm hungry," Link said, nuzzling up to the pillow.

"Come to think of it, so am I," Sheik said slowly. "I'll make some stew... It shouldn't take too long." He looked to Navi.

"What do fairies eat?" he asked, puzzled. Navi sighed, and flew onto Sheik's bed.

"I'm not hungry," she squeaked.

"I mean, seriously, where is your mouth?" Sheik asked, starting cut up some carrots. "You're just a shining ball with wings! Do you, like, soak food into you or something?"

"That is the stupidest thing ever," Navi said dully. "We do have mouths, thank you."

"Where?!" Sheik asked, fascinated.

"My friends from the forest told me that they eat grass, like cows! That's why they live in a forest!" Link said, giggling, and yawning lightly.

"We aren't cows!" Navi snapped. "And, I'm not telling you where my mouth is!"

Sheik threw the chopped carrots into the boiling pot of gravy, and started stirring. Next, he took out celery. "Awe! Come on! Don't be a spoil sport! You've got to tell us now!" Sheik complained. Navi squeaked in protest.

"Tell us Navi!" Link said, chuckling, and shutting his eyes. Sheik grinned, stirring the pot once more, after adding celery, and pre-cooked cucco.

"C'mon! What'll it hurt?" Sheik asked, snickering.

"No!" Navi snapped again. If she were to change from her normal blue colour, she would probably turn red, for embarrassment.

"Aw," Link whined.

"Fine! Be that way," Sheik said, turning from the stove, and sticking his tongue out at the fairy. He took two bowls out of the cupboard, and two spoons out of a draw, and started filling both bowls with stew. He put the spoons in each bowl, and headed for Link. He went to give him the steaming bowl, but quickly thought before he did, and pulled his hand away.

"Be careful, it's very warm," Sheik warned. He knew he as stupid enough to burn himself, so he made sure he knew.

"Oh! Alright!" Link said, smiling. He took the bowl cautiously. "It smells tasty!" he said, taking the spoon in his fingers, and holding a spoonful up to his mouth. He blew lightly, and then put it into his mouth. "Thank you Sheik," he said, swallowing. "It burnt my throat!" He frowned.

"Be more careful, stupid," Sheik muttered, taking a spoonful from his own bowl. Link nodded, looking to his bowl.

"Did Zelda tell you about the prophecy and everything?" Link asked, stirring his spoon around the bowl.

"Yeah," Sheik said with a nod. "Oh..." He set his bowl down on the side table, and put a hand down his tunic. He took out a brown, carved piece of wood with holes in it.

"Your friend Saria told me to give this to you, and to teach you a song... In case you needed to talk to her," Sheik said, extending his hand with the ocarina in it.

"She did?" Link asked, putting his bowl on the side table, beside Sheik's. He took the ocarina in his hands. Putting it to his mouth, he blew lightly.

"Hold on," Sheik said, scrambling up. He rushed to his closet and took out his harp. He sat down back in front of Link. "Play after me!" He stared playing the golden harp, his eyes closed. The melody was very upbeat and beautiful.

Link started to copy on his ocarina. He loved ocarinas! Saria had taught him to play, and had always let him borrow hers. They'd always play together. After he learned it, Link looked at his ocarina stupidly.

"What are you doing?" Sheik asked, perplexed. Link shrugged.

"I dunno, I just though I'd stare at it," he answered simply. Sheik stared at him. He shrugged.

"To each his own," he murmured.

Link nodded. "I'm gong to try it out, and see if it works," he said. He played the song once more.

"Hello? Link?" said the girl's voice. "Can you hear me?"

"Oh my Godesses!" Sheik hollered. "The air is talking!"

"In a way," Saria answered. "The songs makes my voice carry to you!"

"Saria!" Link said energetically. "How're you!?"

"I'm fine," Saria sighed. "You have to come back, Link... To visit me sometime. You left so abruptly! And, in your place was this Sheik character."

"Hey, I'm not bad either!" Sheik said defensively.

"You're not Link," Saria told him.

"Have you forgotten?" Sheik asked. "I switched bodies, to, technically I am." He pointed out.

"True enough," Saria reasoned. "How is it going, both of you?"

"Good! I just met the Princess! She's so nice! And I just met Sheik too! He made me dinner!"

Saria chuckled. "That's good!" she replied.

"I'm not that great," Sheik muttered. "Thanks to Link." Link whimpered a sorry.

"What happened?" Saria asked.

"Nothing... But, in Link's house, on the floor, his hat's there. Guards from the castle are coming to get it, straight away in the morning. Take it out to them, will you? You can get there through the forbidden wood, without being caught, right?" Sheik asked.

"You can get everywhere from the Forbidden Wood. That's why it's Forbidden," Saria told him. Sheik nodded.

"We'd better get some rest," he told the forest girl. "Say your goodbyes Link. We can talk to her later."

"Goodbye Saria!" Link told her cheerfully. She returned his goodbye, and they stopped communicating.

"Finish your stew before it gets to cold," Sheik said, grabbing his own bowl.

_In the Morning... _

Link yawned, and rolled onto his back. He kicked the comforters off of himself, and revealed his half naked self. He sat up, to see Sheik at the stove, in his tunics. "Good morning," he said groggily. Sheik turned to Link.

"You're up!" Sheik said, shocked. "It's pretty early still. I'm just making eggs, I borrowed some cucco eggs from Anju, the lady that cares for the cuckoo's here." Link nodded, and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey..." he asked, getting out of bed. "How do you get into your clothes every morning?" Sheik looked puzzled at him.

"There's a hidden zipper, didn't you notice?" he asked. Link sighed.

"I looked for ten minutes yesterday... I couldn't find a zipper!" he told him. Sheik started to laugh.

"How'd you manage to get into them?" he asked, snickering.

"I went in through the collar... It took about fifteen minutes," Link admitted, blushing. Sheik burst into a fit of laughter again.

"Must have been a scene," he grinned. Link sighed once more, but nodded.

"The zipper is at the front, it's hidden by the Sheikiah eye," Sheik told Link. Link picked up the clothing, and it only took his two minutes to put it on this time. Sheik clapped cheekily. Link stuck out his tongue.

Sheik laughed, and dished out the eggs on separate plates. He handed Link his plate and the fork, and stared eating his own, turning the stove off . "Eat quick, we have to leave for the castle soon," Sheik told him.

Link nodded, and took a piece from his egg. "What... Do we have to do? I mean... Where?" he asked.

"We've got to find the three Spiritual Stones! Two are left now," Sheik answered, as if he were stupid.

They finished up breakfast, and headed for the castle. "The draw bridge should just be opening... Zelda should be in the courtyard, she always gets there at this time. She loves that place!" Sheik told Link, heading for the drawbridge.

Like Sheik predicted, the draw bridge was just opening when they arrived. They walked through, and into the bustling town.

"The noise of this town," Sheik muttered. "I can never get used to it!"

"Tell me about it! It's wonderful!" Link said excitedly.

"That's not exactly what I mean," Sheik sighed, as they walked toward the castle. They made it into the courtyard, using their masterful sneaking skills.

"Zelda!" Sheik said, rushing up to the princess. The princess looked with a smile.

"Hello!" she greeted. She looked to Link.

"They brought your hat," she told him. He looked like he just won the lottery.

"Yay!" he said, jumping in the air. He rushed up to the princess, and held his hands out. She passed him the hat, and he put it on instantly. He smiled to Sheik.

"It looks stupid on my body," Sheik told him bitterly. Link frowned, but skipped up to Sheik. He took the hat off of his head, and placed it on Sheik's.

"You wear it!" he said with a smile. It was as if he had just given out the best present ever. Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled. They both looked to Zelda.

"Teach Link my lullaby later," she told Sheik. "But, go to Impa, she'll tell you where to go! Goodbye my friends!" After a heartfelt goodbye, sort of at least. "Take this!" Zelda told them, giving them an envelope. They nodded, and left with Impa.

"See that mountain?" Impa asked. The boy's nodded. "Go there... Don't fail us!" Suddenly the Sheikah woman backed up, threw something down, and was gone.

"Helpful," Link muttered sarcastically. Yes, Link can be sarcastic!

With that, the two boys', and the fairy nobody cares about, went off on they're journey to find the remaining two Spiritual Stones!

**Well! There's the fourth chapter! Already! Depending on whether or not I get computer access, and when I come back, I'll have the fifth chapter up in a couple of weeks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Here is chapter five! Finally, aye? This is pretty much a filler chapter, but it does introduce a couple of key characters, who are Original Characters. But there does have to be a few original characters, to make up for Sheik being real. Enjoy!**

Back in Kakariko, Sheik stared around. "So, we're supposed to go to Death Mountain..." he said slowly, looking to his body.

"I guess," Link muttered lightly, shrugging his shoulders. "It looks really scary!" The young boy looked to the mountain, fear on his(or Sheik's) face.

"Suck it up!" Sheik snapped. "I had to face danger in your place! You can go along with me, since you're supposed the Hero of Time, not me!" Link frowned deeply, sorrow in his, or Sheik's, red eyes.

"Anyways, let's go check in on the house before we leave, we should get food and supplies before we head into Death Mountain," Sheik told Link. Link gave a nod, and skipped merrily after the fustrated Sheik.

Obviously, Sheik hadn't yet gotten used to his new found role... Or, Link's role as Hero. It wasn't like he agreed to switch bodies with this fool!

Navi hovered to Sheik's ear. "Don't be so sad!" Navi squeaked encouragingly. "It'll all be okay! You'll get stronger! And Ganon will be defeated!" Sheik hit Navi with the blunt side of his sword. Her 'Words of Wisdom' weren't helpful, or wise for that matter.

"Hey!" Navi squeaked, slamming against the ground. "I was just trying to be helpful!"

Sheik stared. "Have you ever noticed, you being helpful is not helpful at all. It's actually really annoying, and pisses me off," he told Navi. Navi squeaked, disapprovingly.

"I beg to differ!" snarled the fairy.

"Beg all you want, you won't get too differ, because I'm right," Sheik snapped. If Navi had visable eyes, Sheik was sure she'd be glaring at him. Her tone of voice was unpleasantly high, and she sounded very upset.

"You don't priss me off Navi!" Link said happily.

"It's 'piss' you idiot," Sheik growled. "And I doubt you even know the meaning of it!" Navi sighed.

"Of what?" Link asked. Sheik glared darkly. Link blinked innocently, not quite getting why Sheik was so angry.

"Let's go stupid," Sheik growled, taking Link's hand and pulling him toward Impa's house.

"Stupid?" Link asked, sniffing. "Why am I stupid?" He sounded like he was about to cry. Sheik stopped, let go of his hand, and glared at him.

Link's eyes were glistening with tears. Sheik rolled his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for being so-So... S-stupid," Link stuttered, trying not to cry. Sheik hid his face in his hands, groaning.

Link burst into tears. Sheik took his hands away from his face. "Oh, please, be quiet," he said pleadingly. Link kept crying, and crying, and wouldn't stop. Everyone was staring. The crowd was whispering to their friends.

"Link!" Sheik whispered to the boy, and he was bawling. "You've got to be quiet!"

A frantic red-head rushed up to them. "What's wrong with Sheik?" she squeaked. Sheik sighed.

"He's..." Sheik frowned to Anju. She was the lady who always gave him cucco... She was one of his best friends in the whole town. "Anju, can I trust you with something?" he asked the girl. Anju nodded.

"Of course!" said the girl. Of course, she had no idea who Link was, and she had no idea why he knew her name (of course, she didn't know Sheik was in Link's body!).

"I'm Sheik," Sheik whispered. "That's Link... We've switched bodies." Anju eyed him, un-decided.

"Tell me that secret of mine I told you," Anju told the boy. Sheik sighed, putting his mouth to her ear.

"You secretly aren't allergic to cucco's. You just hate taking care of them," he whispered bitterly. Anju gave a gasp, and hugged Sheik. Sheik mumbled lightly, while Link cotniued to sob.

"Will you make him shut up?" Navi snarled to the boy. Sheik rolled his eyes.

Link continued to cry. Anju put both her hands on each of Link's shoulders, and bent down to face him. "Would you mind helping me?" she asked sweetly.

Link stopped crying. "W-with what?" he asked with a hiccup.

"Gather the cucco's! All of them went missing around town! And I can't get them because I'm allergic!" Anju replied, smiling.

"Why do you take care of them then?" Navi asked Anju, as if she were stupid. Anju stood up straight, put her hands on her hips and stared to the fairy, as if to say 'Excuse me?'.

Sheik, again, took his sword and smacked the fairy to the ground with the blunt side of it. "Don't talk to Anju like that!" he snapped. As soon as Link stopped crying the crowd had cleared.

"If you make that a habit, I'm going to have brain damage by the end of this trip!" Navi squealed. Sheik was about to make a snappy remark, when he felt a tug on his tunic. He turned to see Link, pulling on his sleeve.

"What is it Link?" Sheik moaned. Link blinked his eyes.

"Let's help Anju," Link told him. Sheik nodded.

"Weren't we going to anyways?" he asked. Link nodded, and they followed Anju to her pen, where she kept the cuccos.

"There's seven of them at the moment," Anju told them. "They've scattered all around town... I can't possibly get them! I'll get a rash..." Sheik nodded.

"Let's go stupi-...Link," Sheik muttered to his 'friend'. Link nodded happily.

Sheik pointed to one that was close to the pen. He put a finger to his lip, shushing Link, and he started to creep behind it. Just as he was about to snatch up the unsuspecting cucco, Link came, screaming, and running at the cucco. The white feathered animal cawed, and looked behind itself. The bird hopped away, cawing, and flapping it's wings, as if it was trying to fly, with no sucsses.

"Damn it Link!" Sheik hollered, started to chase the bird up a flight of stairs. When it came to an edge, the bird stared down, and looked back to Sheik. The boy glared to the bird. The bird jumped off.

Sheik moaned, and rushed to the edge. Looking across from himself, he saw a wodden fence and a little shop. There was no way over, to the other side, and he saw a cucco.

Link appeared at the boys side. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. The glare Sheik shot Link was as if he was shooting daggers from his eyes.

"We need to get that cucco. It will make me glide over there, to get the other cucco, or possibly cucco's," Sheik told Link.

"I'll get him for you! To make up for my mistake!" Link told Sheik, running away. Sheik didn't argue, but took a seat on the the edge, and followed his body with his eyes.

The poor idiot was running after the cucco. No stratagy at all. Of course the cucco was faster than him. The frantic cucco had the boy chasing him all over. Sheik laughed. That would be where he would stay for a good while. The boy just shook his head, the fairy hidden in his hat, keeping quiet.

Sheik continued to stare. Link was now running in circles around the well. That wasn't good. Link plus a well probably wasn't the best math equasion. Though, the boy still contiued to circle the well, in prusuit of the small animal. The animal was obviously frightened. "Come here chicky! I won't hurt you! Promise!" Sheik heard Link shout encouragingly. As if that was going to help.

With a few quick movements, that had to do with the chicken turning around and attacking him, Link was in the well. Sheik laughed. Hard. "Help!" Sheik heard Link shout. There was splashing, and coughing that could be heard even from Sheik's height. Sheik instantly stopped laughing. _Crap! Is he drowning!?_ Thought the boy, scrambling to his feet. "Help!" Link shreiked again.

Sheik looked to the stairs, and then down the edge. He chose the quickest option. With a, "Hup!" Sheik jumped from he ledge, landing with his legs bent. He sprinted for the well. He hopped onto the ledge, and kneeled, staring down into the water. He squinted his eyes, as Link flailed, splashing water everywhere. How did this boy still have all of this energy? He had been chasing a cucco around for so long! Sheik tried to grab one of his hands, but he was flailing so fast, that he couldn't. Suddenly, Link stopped flailing, and was engulfed by water.

"Damn it," Sheik hissed, diving into the water. He instantly started to kick down after Link. He attempted at opening his eyes, but couldn't. But, for a split second, he saw Link. He was close. With a sudden burst of energy and hope, Sheik paddled down faster. He wrapped a hand around one of Link's wrists, and pulled Link up, into his arms. With one arm wrapped around his friends's waist, Sheik started for the top. He was running out of breath. He was struggling to hold his breath longer, because he knew as soon as he opened his mouth, he was done.

Suddenly, they both broke through the surface. Sheik gasped for breath, and with the rest of his energy, lifted Link to the the ledge. The fairy was above the well, squealing. Anju had rushed to their aid, but Sheik saw nobody else. Though, his vision was blurred. He looked around, and felt the top of his head. The hat was gone. He blinked weakly, and looked down into the water. He took a massive breath for air, and ignored Anju's pleas to take her hand. Again, Sheik was underwater.

Sheik managed to open his eyes long enough to spot the hat, and shot for it. He kicked his legs hard, and felt the piece of water logged fabric in his hands. He held it close as he rushed for the top again. He had little engergy left. He knew he was beening stupid, but he remembered last time something had happened to Link's hat. He would either get upset, or really pissed.

Sheik broke the surface once more, gasping for breath. Everything was blurred. "Idiot!" Navi was shreiking, but Sheik barely heard. All he knew, was that somebody had wrapped a hand around his wrist, and pulled him out of the water.

"You are an idiot," A males voice came, as Sheik was dropped onto the grass. Sheik blinked the water from his eyes, in time to see a brunette male, who looked around his age, maybe a year or two older. He had fair skin, and brown eyes, that looked serious. Just as he was taking profile of this boy, Sheik blacked out.

_Later_

Sheik batted his eyes opened. He had a massive headache, and his throat felt like it had been sliced many times. He knew he was on a bed, and it was his bed. He sat up to see a brunette boy in a chair. Looking at him for the second time, Sheik realised he looked around fourteen. He also saw Link's tunic and his own clothes hanging up, dripping wet. Looking to his body, he saw a robe. He looked back to the teenager, as if asking for an explanation. The boy just stared back.

They ended up staring at eachother, keeping a straight face, for about ten minutes, before Sheik couldn't stand it anymore. "Who the hell are you to call me an idiot?" he hissed.

The boy just gave a grin. Sheik stared at him, awaiting an answer. The boy sighed. "I'm not sure I can say..." he said slowly. Sheik glared.

"Wait... Where is Link?" Sheik asked him. The boy didn't reply. Sheik looked at him angrily.

"If something has happened to him, I swear I'll-" Sheik started to threaten.

"Don't worry, your boy toy is fine," muttered the teen, rolling his eyes. Sheik blinked, and blushed.

"B-boy toy?" he said quietly. He shook his head, getting mad once more. "Where is he?" The boy waved his hand, dismissing the subject. Sheik glared.

"Answer at least some of my question God damn it!" Sheik hollered.

"My name is Eri," the boy replied. Sheik looked to Eri.

"Like 'Eerie'?" Sheik asked. Eri groaned. "It kinda fits I guess."

Eri stared flatly at him. "Where is Link?" Sheik asked. Eri shook his head. Sheik was getting ready to yell when...

There was a knock at the door. "Link is asking for Sheik!" came a voice.

Eri looked to the door. "They can't yet..." he murmured. Sheik had no idea who this voice was.

"Damn it Eri! The kid is crying!" screamed the boy from outside.

"This one is bitching," Eri called out. It was like they were comparing.

"Hey!" Sheik whined. "Don't talk about me while I'm right here! That's not very fair now is it?" Eri rolled his eyes.

"Drama Queen," he murmured. Sheik glared. The boys' voice came again.

"What do I do with him?" the boy pleaded. Eri shrugged to himself.

"Slap him around a bit I guess," he suggested. Sheik stared, horrified.

"Touch him, and I kill you!" Sheik hollered. Eri laughed coldly. Sheik looked at him, fury in his bodys blue eyes.

"Calm down, I was just joking," Eri told him, grinning. Sheik glared still.

"Eri!!" the boy whined helplessly at the door.

"Why can't he just bring Link here?" Sheik asked. Eri frowned.

"I suppose it's alright now, nothing much to lose... Bring him here Tanner," he murmured. There was a 'Yes!" from outside of the door, and loud footsteps moving quickly. Sheik looked to Eri.

"My twin brother Tanner," he told Sheik. Sheik nodded lightly, staring at the door.

"It look like Link was crying for you," Navi teased. "Young love, isn't it beautiful?" Sheik glared, and went to draw his sword, when he remembered, he was still in the robe.

"Is the tunic dry?" Sheik asked Eri. He nodded back, throwing the tunic at him.

"Change up stairs," Eri told him. Sheik noded.

"Of course, I don't want some freaky pedophile looking over me while I change," Sheik murmured, getting up. Eri grinned.

"Who do you think changed you?" he asked Sheik. Sheik froze. He turned his head to face Eri slowly. "On that note, I should tell you, I have a history in that department." Sheiks eyes widened.

"What!?" he shrieked. Eri laughed. Hard. Sheik took a step back, scared.

"You kids are so gullable," Eri muttered, and stopped laughing instantly. His face looked like he had never started laughing the way he changed it.

"We just wanna go up to Death Mountain," Sheik said shakily, rushing upstairs.

"That's fine. You have to go up there anyways," Eri murmured. "If you look in the bundle of clothing, I got you something. I actually took it form a grave in the graveyard..." Sheik paused.

"You robbed a grave?!" he yeled, pulling the tunic over his head.

"Robbed is such a harsh word. But the sheild was eighty rupees in town! I wasn't gonna pay that much!" Eri said in his defense.

Sheild? When Sheik looked around, he saw his sword in his sheath, and two shields. One was his old Deku Sheild, and the other was a large sheild, fit for an adult. It had the royal family crest on it, and was well crafted. Sheik picked it up. It wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be, but it was still very heavy. Sheik put it on, and it was larger than his torso. It was a bit uncomfortable compared to his Deku shield, since it was too large. It was hard to move in it. "I'm supposed to climb a _mountain_ in this?" he asked in disbelief.

"If you wanna protect yourself, and your dumb ass little friend, I'd say... Yes, yes you are," Eri murmured.

There was a knock. "Sheeiiikk!" came a sobbing voice from outside. It sounded weak and pathetic. His throat must have been sore from swallowing all of that water, and then bawling his eyes out when he woke up.

Sheik heard the squeak from Eri's chair as he got up, and heard the voices at the door.

"He cried all of the way here, from that shop I was keeping him at." It was Tanner's voice.

"He sure is a little brat this one, hey?" Eri murmured, looking down at Sheik's body.

"He's supposed to be the Hero of Time though."

"I heard... Pretty sad. I guess it's a good thing Sheik got to take over."

"I thought Sheik was bitchy?"

"Better bitchy than woosy," Eri told him. Sheik heard Link cry louder, as they talked rude of him.

"Shut the hell up," Sheik snapped, walking down the stairs. Link turned bright eyed, and stopped crying, seeing Sheik walk down the stairs.

"You saved my life!" Link cheered, rushing toward his friend at top speed, his arms extended for a hug. Just as Link was about to hug him, Sheik jumped out of the way. When Sheik made it off of the ground, he saw Link hugging the air, confused.

Sheik looked over to Tanner and Eri, who were grinning. "How cute," Tanner said cheerily. At least... Sheik thought it was Tanner. They looked so similar. Sheik looked carefully at the person who had speaked. It had to be Tanner, he had an earing in his left ear, which Eri had one in his right.

"Just adorible isn't it?" Eri teased. "Sheik wouldn't stop talking about Link! How cute he was..."

"I never said that!" Sheik snapped, going beat red. "I-I just said that if you hurt him, I'd be mad!" Tanner grinned.

"How sweet!" Tanner said. "You guys' are just an adorible couple! And That's great how you risked your life to save him Sheik!"

"Wasn't that nice of him?" Link asked happily.

"Enough of this!" Sheik yelled. "Don't talk about things like that, when Link doesn't get it!" He looked to Link, grabbed his wrist, and started walking out of the door. "We're going to Death Mountain." He dragged Link along as his 'friend' waved to the two teens.

"How romantic! Have fun on your date!" Eri called. He could tell it was Eri, because his voice was a tad deeper. Sheik stopped. So tempted to turn around, he gave a sigh, and continued on, toward Death Mountain. His hand was still wrapped around Link's wrist.

**Tee hee. Poor Sheik, huh? I will go to work on the sixth one. I'm in the writing mood lately, so, these next chapters should be pretty decent. I hope you liked it . If you have any suggestions on how to make the story any better, any ideas, or any requests for fan fiction I could do as a side project, or after I finish this, feel free to PM me, or post a review!! I'm open to all suggestions.**


	6. Chapter 6

Up at the gates to the mountain, Link looked to his wrist. Sheik still clung to it, slightly hard. Link wouldn't complain though. His throat hurt too bad, and he was really tired. He couldn't imagine climbing this huge mountain.

"Sheik," Link said quietly. "I'm tired." He didn't bother to look up at Sheik, to see his reaction. It took a little while, but Sheik soon replied.

"How the hell do you expect to get up this mountain then?" he hollered. Link winced. He looked up to see Sheik's expression soften.

"It's not that far... It'll take about a day, I'd guess... It's won't be too bad," Sheik told him, patting his head. Link looked helplessly at him.

Was he being serious? A whole day of walking! That would be cruel and unusual. Link looked sad. "I don't wanna," he murmured.

"Damn it Link!" Sheik yelled. "You're going to climb this mountain, and you'll like it!" He glared at poor Link.

Link sniffed. "But... I thought we were on a date or something? Aren't you supposed to be nice?" Link asked. Sheik stiffened, and took his hand off of his wrist.

"We are not on a date!" Sheik bellowed. The guard that stood by the gates to Death Mountain laughed. "We are going into a deadly mountain to get a stone! We are NOT on a date!" The guard gave another howl of laughter.

"But Eri and Tanner said-" Link started.

"Eri and Tanner are idiots!" Sheik cut off the young boy. Link hung his head, and nodded. "Now we are going up that mountain!"

Link felt Sheik's hand wrap around his wrist, and followed behind him.

"So, asshole, who eavesdrops and laughs..." Sheik snapped to the guard. "Are you gonna let us through or not!" The guard shook his head.

"It's too dangerous for you two love-birds to climb!" the guard snickered. Sheik glared.

"Let us through!" he growled. Link frowned. Why did Sheik always have to yell at people? Couldn't he be peaceful? Sheik, peaceful? When Pigs fly. When hell freezes over... When Aliens invade earth... When Malon becomes male... When... Oh hell, never mind, you get the picture.

The guard shook his head. "Please?" Link asked. The guard laughed again.

"Please isn't gonna help you little one," he told Link. He frowned lightly.

"But we're with Zelda!" Link protested. "She asked us to come up here and help!"

"Do you even know who this is?!" Sheik snapped, pointing to Link. "This is Sheik! He's the Princesses helper, and is on a quest for her! Have you never heard of him?" The guard's eyes widened.

"Oh! Sir Sheik! I please excuse me for my insolence! You may pass!" the guard said quickly, and the fence moved out of the way.

"You're damn straight!" Sheik snapped. "C'mon Sheik."

Link nodded, and followed at Sheik's heels.

Why had Sheik called him Sheik? When they got to a big boulder, Link voiced his question. Sheik looked at him, an expression of anger, and frustration on his face.

"You're kidding me, right?" Sheik asked, breathless. Link shook his head. He truly was confused. He was easily confused. Sheik groaned, and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Well... I am very well known, because of my high status with the Princess... So, since you're in my body, people'll let us do things because of who I am," Sheik explained, starting to walk up the mountain again. Link was still confused.

"I still don't get it," Link said innocently, and followed his companion. He heard a growl come from his adventuring buddy, and stared, puzzled at his friends back.

They made it up to a red flag on a stick, that said Goron village was close. "Let's take a break," Link huffed. Sheik agreed.

Link walked over to a tanned boulder, brushed some of the dirt off of it, and took a seat. There was a groan. "Hrm?" said the rock, standing up. Link fell backward, off of the rock.

"Ah!" shrieked the boy.

"What're you doing goro?" muttered the rock, rubbing it's eyes. Link scrambled, to the other side of the standing rock. In fact, it wasn't a rock at all. No.

"Link!" Sheik snapped. "Don't just sit on Gorons!" Link ran to Sheik.

"I didn't know! I thought it was a rock!" he squeaked. "I'm sorry Mr. Goron!" He bowed lightly. The Goron looked sleepily at the two, and rolled back into a 'rock'. The two just stared at it.

"Let's go sit on that hill," Sheik muttered, pointing to a sanded hill. Link nodded to him, and the two left to go sit.

"It's probably just about fifteen minutes away," Sheik mused. "But, I wouldn't have been able to walk for fifteen more minutes." Link nodded in agreement.

"Did we bring any food?" Link asked slowly. Sheik nodded, and searched in his tunic. He handed Link a napkin-wrapped sandwich.

"It's cucco," he told Link. Link nodded, and opened it. It looked a bit plain, but not terrible. He looked over to see Sheik take out his own, and they began to eat.

"Mm,' Sheik said, as if he remembered something in mid-chew. He swallowed, and looked over to Link. "I have to teach you the Royal Family song! It's very important, if you want to get into certain areas!" Link swallowed, and nodded, taking out his ocarina. He watched as Sheik took out his harp.

"Copy me," Sheik told him. Link gave a nod as Sheik played the harp. He played what he wanted Link to learn twice. Putting the Fairy Ocarina to his lips, Link blew lightly, copying Sheik.

Link took the ocarina from his mouth, and stared up at it. He could tell Sheik was staring, but, he didn't care.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Sheik asked, snapping Link out of the staring contest with his instrument. Link looked over to his blank-faced friend. Link gave a shrug.

"I dunno," he replied, putting the ocarina to his lips again. "I'm gonna talk to Saria." He played Saria's song, and song heard her voice.

"Link, Sheik? Can you hear me?" Saria asked bubbly.

"Yeah," Sheik replied.

"What's up?" Link asked, smiling. There was a small silence.

"The usual," Saria murmured. Link nodded, and yawned. "What about you boys? What're you guys up to?"

"Climbing Death Mountain," Sheik moaned, falling onto his back. There was a little gasp from the girl.

"D-death mountain!" she shrieked. "Isn't that dangerous? I snuck there from the Forbidden Wood once... And I saw the mountain! That huge thing!?"

"It's not named Death Mountain because it's full of rainbows," Sheik mumbled, rolling his eyes. Link gave a sigh.

"We have to do it... We have to get a Spiritual Stone from the Gorons!" Link told her, sounding very determined. Saria sighed. She knew they had to, obviously.

"Be safe you two," Saria said, ending the conversation. Link frowned, putting away the ocarina.

"She seemed in a rush," Sheik noted. Link nodded, but shrugged.

"Probably going to play with her friends," he answered. "She's made lots of friends in the forest." Sheik gave a smile, and buried the napkin.

Link watched him take his empty napkin, and bury it was well. "Let's get going," he told Link. Link gave a nod, and followed Sheik past the flag, and down another path.

"Wait," Sheik said, stopping. Link stopped as well. "Do you hear that?" Link perked his ears. Yes, he heard a rolling sound. Suddenly, he saw a rolling rock, coming straight for him.

"B-boulder," Link stuttered, pointing.

Obviously, Sheik noticed, because, suddenly, Link felt an arm wrap around his waist, and he was hoisted to the side. He looked to find Sheik. Where was he? There was a sudden, blood curdling shriek.

Sheik was flying! He had been struck by the boulder, or, Goron... He wasn't sure which it was. The path was narrow. He was sure to fall! "Sheik!" Link called, rushing to the edge. His friend was reaching out, as he descended. Link reached down, as far as he could. No success. "Sheik!" Link called, tears coming to his eyes. He watched Sheik drop, until he couldn't see his friend anymore.

"He's gone," Link whispered, trying not to stutter. Tears fell down after his friend, as he stayed leaned, over the cliff.

Link stayed there, until the sun started to set. Just sitting there. He was only silently crying, to upset to cry out loud. He would have stayed there all night, if it hadn't been for how cold it was getting.

Yes, he was on a volcano, and it was getting cold. Weird, huh?

Link headed the rest of the way, into the warm, torch lit, Goron village. He ignored the Gorons that looked at him, and laid against the wall, his cheeks stained with tears. "He's alive," he tried to convince himself, with no prevail. He soon fell asleep, curled up in a ball.

_The Next Morning _

Link blinked his hot eyes. His head hurt from the crying. He sat up groggily. Memories from the night before came flooding into his head. His friend... Had fallen all that way! "I have to go find that stone!" he told himself. "For Zelda, and for Sheik!" He gave a nod, and scrambled to his shaky feet. He rushed down a flight of stairs, that was close by, and soon enough found himself at the very bottom level. He looked around, to see unlit torches, and a big doorway. He walked to the doorstep of the big doorway, and say the metal 'mat' he was standing on, did not say 'Welcome', but it had the Royal family crest on it.

Link remembered what Sheik had told him, 'It's very important, if you want to get into certain areas'. That was about the song... He whipped out his ocarina (quite dramatically I might add), and started to play 'Zelda's Lullaby'. When he was finished, the door gave a rumble, and opened.

Peering ahead of himself, Link walked into the room. There, in front of a statue, stood a very large Goron.

"Sir..." Link said, walking up to the Goron. The Goron eyed the boy.

"Do you know about the Spiritual Stone?" Link asked. The Goron nodded.

"Sheik..." the Goron man said. Link winced at the name, but nodded. "What have you come here for?"

"The Spiritual Stone..." Link said, gulping lightly. The Goron's face stayed stale.

"Amuse me..." muttered the Goron. What? What did this guy mean. Amuse him?

"I know some songs on the ocarina?" Link told the man slowly. The Goron just stared. Link put the ocarina to his lips, and started to play Saria's song.

The Goron's eyes grew large. "What a beat!" he said, starting to dace. "Hot!" He kept dancing and dancing. "That beat it HOT!" Link's eyes widened, as the man kept dancing, and dancing. He stepped back, far back.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. The Goron laughed, and stopped.

"Thanks kid! I haven't felt that great in months!" the Goro-man said. "Just for that, I'll help you get your stone!" Link's eyes brightened.

"Really!" Link cheered. The man laughed.

"Don't think I'm going to just give you the Goron tribes most valuable possession!" laughed the Goron. Link's face drooped.

"You have to prove yourself of being a man! Take this," The Goron said, handing Link the 'Goron's Bracelet'. "It'll help you pick up bomb flowers. Just be careful not to blow yourself up!"

"Don't blow yourself up," Link repeated, giving a nod. The leader laugh, and nodded.

"A way you could prove you're a man, is to defeat the beast in Dodongo's Cavern. Since that man from the desert came, it's been crawling with monsters, and us Goron's can't even go in there, without fear of getting killed. We are running out of food supply, quick," the Goron said, quite gravely. "That man from the desert covered the cave with a large boulder, as you may have seen climbing the mountain. So, even if we wanted to get in there, we couldn't."

"I'll do it! I'll do it for you guys! I'm a man," Link said cheerfully. Link... Man... If this were a TV show, we'd enter the crowd laughter here.

The Goron Man nodded. "Find a way to get it!" he told Link. Link gave a nod, and said farewell, leaving the room.

If Sheik were here, he would surely question the Goro-man's sanity. Even though, the Goro-man thought he was talking to Sheik, he was still sending only a child and a fairy, inside a _volcano_ that was crawling with monsters, and puzzles, and dangerous weapons. Plus, giving him a braclet that would let him use explosives!? Did he want to kill him?

Link left the whole City, and was soon out. He took in the morning air with one, sharp breath. "Now... I don't remember seeing any bombs outside of the boulder... I have to go look for some bomb flowers!" He looked to an opening, just to the left of the platform outside of the entrance to the city. That had to be it... There had to be something there. He rushed through the opening, to see a few bomb flowers.

Link waltzed to the gates, and peered down. There it was! The boulder! All he had to do was pick up one of these bomb flowers and chuck it down. He bent down, and picked it up. The fuse went off, and Link held it above his head. "Oh no! It's going to explode!" he shrieked, trying to chuck it, but it only went a little ways. "No!" The bomb exploded, and the explosion reached him by only a little.

"Eek!" Link screeched, running backward. "Why did it explode like that!?"

...

...

If anyone had been there, Link probably would have gotten smacked multiple times.

The young boy walked back to the bomb flower, where a new bomb had sprouted. "I've got to throw it this time!" he said, sounding determined. He picked up another bomb flower, trying not to be shocked by the fact that it lit instantly. He tried to throw it, but, it hit the gates, and sprung back at him, and landed by hit feet. "Oh no!" he said, attempting to run. Though, that ended up not helping.

Finally though, Link did manage to blow up the boulder. "Yes!" he cheered, when he finally succeeded. Though, he was rather dirty, and had random scrapes, bruise, and burn marks. Link plus explosives equals... Well, it was just written. Destruction.

How is he going to get through this next dungeon you may ask? Well, let's just say... If he doesn't blow himself into little bits we'll be lucky.

"I blew it up!" Link continued to cheer, as he started down the mountain. He was practically running, since it was much easier to run down a mountain, than up one. "I'm coming stupid beastie!" shouted the boy enthusiastically, until...

"What kind of weapon can I use?" Link asked himself, stopping mid-hill. Well, this was quite the dilemma, wasn't it? What kind of weapons did Sheik use, before he got the sword and shield? There weren't any weapons in his closet, other than kunai, and a chain whip... But what use could those do?

"I know! I'll use my fists!" said the boy, punching the air. "Those enemies will fear me!" Or, will he fear the enemies? We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?

Link laughed, starting to run down the hills some more. Finally, he made it. There was no boulder left! Or any remains of a boulder!

"The rocks must have disappeared into the ground! How cool!" Link cheered, walking in. The first area of the cave had a bomb on a ledge, and a big, rock-solid door.

"Hmm..." Link said, taking a seat next to the bomb flower. "Now, how do I get in?" While he pondered this absurd question, he tapped his foot on the dirt ground.

Link couldn't think of anything! What could he do with an explosive, and a big rock? During his thought, which was undoubtedly giving him a headache, the boy heard a fluttering sound. He looked to see Navi! "Navi!" the boy shrieked with delight. "It's really you!" The fairy looked disgruntled.

"Pick up the damn bomb flower, and place it in front of the damn door!" hissed the fairy darkly. "I've been watching you for a hour, and I can't stand it anymore! You've just been sitting there, wondering how to get in! I can't believe you!" Link smiled.

"What a great idea!" he said, standing. He took the bomb flower in his hands, and threw it at the door. It exploded into millions of little pieces, which disappeared. He clapped his hands cheerfully, and looked to Navi.

"By the way... What happened to Sheik?" Link asked.

"Well..." the fairy started.

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter six! Sorry it took so long for me to load it, if anybody cares xD. Well, Sheik fell off a mountain!! Oh nose! P. The next chapter'll be a bit boring, unless I can make if fun somehow... But, Chapter eight will be Link and Navi facing this temple. And we all know Navi is useless, and Link is an idiot! Boy, I'm excited! Well, I'm starting to get a bit lazy when it comes to writing this fan fiction, so it might be a bit slow... Meh. You'll all live I'm sure.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well... I'm sorry! For anyone who cares about this story, I apologize. I haven't updated in nearly forever! To tell the truth, I got really bored while writing this chatper. Undoubtedly, you may get bored reading it. It's short, and it's not near as funny as the others. Well, no matter its flaws, I do hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sheik stared as the boulder went straight for Link. "Idiot," he hissed under his breath, wrapping an arm around Link's waist, and lifting him to the side. Too bad he wasn't in time to save himself too. He gave a shriek, as the boulder smashed into him, sending him flying. He tried to yell for Link's attention, but he was out of breath. Down the cliff he spiralled, hand outstretched to see if Link could get him.

Sheik had no such luck.

The boy plummeted down, managing to let out a few screams here and there. This was it. The end. That dumb ass(Link) wouldn't get his body back... And Hyrule would be destroyed. Link could never do this by himself. Sheik looked to see his fairy friend dive under his mid-back, and try to push up. It barely eased up the speed, but it did, just enough for him to catch his breath. "Fly away!" he hissed to the fairy, uncertain of whether or not she could hear him. Either she didn't, or she chose to ignore him, because she kept trying... She just kept fluttering her wings.

But still, farther down Sheik fell. He didn't bother screaming, it would just waste his breath. He shut his eyes, and let himself fall. He refused to stay limp, because that would make himself even heavier on the fairy. Not that he cared about the stupid fairy. "Go back to Link!" he hollered. The fairy obviously heard him because she squeaked up at him. He would assume that was a no.

Suddenly, he felt something collide with his head. He couldn't see anymore. Only black. He couldn't tell he was falling... He had passed out.

_Some Time Later_

"Quite the fall he took," came a familiar voice.

"Yeah... And his fairy seems to be out of it still too..." came another, also familiar voice.

Sheik suppressed a moan, and opened one eye to a squint. Eri and Tanner came into his blurred view.

"What about Link? What happened to him?" Tanner asked. "If he is alive... How's he going to survive by himself?" Eri pondered this.

"He's not as stupid as he seems," Eri told Tanner. Sheik almost scoffed. Link was an idiot.

Sheik could tell Tanner was about to laugh as well

"No, seriously," Eri said, noticing Tanner's reaction. "Link has something special. Princess Zelda sees it too." Zelda? How was Eri and Tanner connected to Zelda? They had never mentioned her before.

"Zelda really says that?" Tanner asked. Sheik saw Eri nod.

"She said there was something about him. He would save us...She says there was a deep reason he was chosen for the Hero of Time," Eri told Tanner. Tanner didn't reply.

"Do you want me to go check if Link is alright?" he heard Tanner ask. Eri shook his head.

"No," he replied. "He needs to prove himself." Sheik could feel his blood boil. He wasn't sure why he was still alive, but letting Link brave a huge dungeon on his own was like wasting the life that Sheik had saved. Like a wasted effort on his behalf.

Feeling a throbbing pain in his wrist, Sheik winced, giving himself away with a moan. The twin's ears perked. "He's awake," he heard Tanner state. There were footsteps, and both twins were at he side of the bed.

"You're finally up, sleepy head," Eri muttered. Sheik glared up at Eri.

"Whoa, no need to be so mad at the guy who saved your life," Eri said, feeling Sheik's anger. Sheik had never been that mad before. He tried to talk, but he couldn't. At least, he could barely.

"You asshole," he hissed. His voice was cracked. He must have yelled more than he thought when he fell.

"You've made him quite mad," Tanner told his twin. "Stop it." He pushed his brother playfully.

"If I knew what was upsetting him, I would," Eri said, grinning. Sheik couldn't believe they were taking this all so lightly.

"What the hell are you thinking letting Link go at it by himself?" Sheik managed to snap. Eri looked shocked.

"You heard that?" Eri asked. Sheik glared harder, if that was possible.

"I thought you were out cold," Tanner agreed. "Though, you were bound to get up... You've been gone since yesterday afternoon." Sheik gaped. That long?

Sheik sat up, only to groan. It wasn't only his wrists that hurt. His whole torso hurt. He saw that he was only in a pair of boxers, and that his whole torso was wrapped in bandages. A lot of the parts were soaked red. He also had bandages around his wrists, and on his head. They weren't just a fashion statement anymore. He could feel some on his ankles and thighs as well. He hurt all over, and his head throbbed.

"That's what you get for throwing yourself in front of that boulder," Tanner said. "Your right wrist is broken, and you've broken a couple of ribs. You're ankles are pretty much okay, just major sprains. And you hit your head. You should just stay in bed for a few days to a week, taking healing potion."

"Tanner may not look it, but he's a doctor. Or, at least a doctor in training. He's the best in his class, not to mention a skilled fighter. He talked to the potion lady here... She gave him special herbs, and he went to collect some. But, he's making you a potion, to heal you. That should speed it up from weeks, to just days," Eri explained further.

"What about Link? Have you even tried to make contact with him?" Sheik asked weakly. Both boys shook their heads. The young boy gave a growl.

"Calm down," Tanner muttered. "You're going to overexert yourself. Lay back down, and we'll sort things out."

"Oh shut up," Sheik hissed. "You're sending an unintelligible, ten year old kid into a place full of monsters. What do you expect of the outcome? Not everything turns out peachy keen!" Eri and Tanner both blinked at him, not sure what to say.

"I'll go," came a squeak from the bed beside Sheik.

Sheik looked over to see Navi, on the bed. She sounded tired. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to kill himself," continued the fairy. The twins looked over as well.

"That wouldn't be such a bad plan," Tanner said. "But, you should probably rest up a bit. Link couldn't be in the dungeon yet. He probably went to sleep somewhere... It's still before dawn." Navi squeaked in approval.

"You too Sheik," Eri told him. "Take a nap. I'm not promising you that you'll feel better when you get up, but it couldn't hurt." Sheik gave a bitter nod, and laid back down carefully. He shut his eyes. Would Link really be alright? Or would he be okay?

These thoughts and more ran through his mind before he fell back to sleep.

_Later On_

"Okay Navi; go. Just observe him though, unless you see something bad happen. Then butt in, but, other than that, just watch over him." Eri was telling Navi what to do with Link. She was about to leave to find him.

"Got it," Navi told them, as Tanner opened the door.

"If something happens to Link that you can't stop, come back right away," Tanner told her. Navi squeaked an 'Of course'. With that, the twin's wished her well, and she was out of the door.

"How's that potion sitting Sheik?" Eri asked, shutting the door. Sheik moaned. He felt like throwing it all up. But, he knew he had to keep it down, for at least a little while, so it could start working. He turned his nose up in disgust. Tanner chuckled.

"Yeah, it's disgusting. Both Eri and I have had the same experience as you!" Tanner told Sheik.

"You both fell off a cliff, trying to save an idiot who wouldn't move?" Sheik asked, smart-ass like. Eri rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not," Tanner muttered, taking the words out of Eri's mouth. Sheik glared.

"What is your connection to Zelda?" he asked quietly. The twins looked at each other. Sheik couldn't read what their faces were saying, but they were questioning each other, as if they were telepathic. Or maybe, it was a 'Twins Bond'. He wasn't sure.

"What?" Tanner finally asked. Sheik growled.

"You heard me the first time," he retorted. Eri frowned.

"We have no idea what you mean. Our connection to Zelda, is that she's our princess, and future ruler. Nothing more," Eri told Sheik. Sheik hissed. Tanner and Eri looked worriedly to each other.

"What did you think?" Tanner asked. Sheik didn't believe them even an ounce. Little did they know that he had over heard them talking about Zelda, and Link.

"Tell me," Sheik ordered. Eri and Tanner both laughed, in sync, and at the same tones. It was kind of creepy.

"We don't have to, nor are we going to," Tanner replied. "You'll find out eventually." Sheik frowned, but he was too tired to go on.

"So, you really expect Link will be okay?" murmured the boy, eyeing Eri. Eri shrugged.

"Let's hope," replied the teen.

"Hey!" Tanner said, smirking. "Let's have a little test, to see if you're getting better Sheik!"

Sheik stared at Tanner warily. "What _kind _of test?"

_Time Passes_

Sheik stared at Tanner, who was snickering. "You're kidding me?" he said flatly. "You spent about, oh I don't know, an hour outside, preparing an 'Obstacle Course' for me to complete?" Laid out in front of him, was a piece of paper. On this piece of paper, there was writing in ink, '"Obstacle Course!"' it said in bold letters at the top . Then there was a whole bunch of math questions.

"I had no idea when you said, 'I'm going to go prepare your test' you meant 'I'm going to take forever to write out some math questions'," muttered Sheik. Tanner shrugged.

"You need to test your mind!" Eri piped up, chuckling. "Get going."

Of course, living at the castle, Sheik had been assigned some teachers. He was a very smart kid, his only flaw was... You guessed it, math. Now, for any normal kid 'Fifteen divided by three' was a simple task. Instantly you'd think 'five'. Bust Sheik, could not even do that, without thinking hard. "Uhm..." he said slowly, looking at his sheet. The twins just stared at him, expecting him to start writing.

When Sheik was finished (which took many hours), Eri and Tanner where eating dinner. "Finished!" he declared finally. Eri and Tanner both moaned, as if to say 'Finally'.

"Let me see this," Tanner said. He snatched up the boys paper, and scanned the one sided sheet. His mouth hung open. Sheik just stared at him, blinking, and expecting him to say something.

Tanner shuffled back to Eri. "I thought you said this kid was smart?" he whispered, although Sheik could hear him. Eri looked confused.

"He is," he replied. Tanner shoved Sheik's sheet of paper in his face. Eri burst out in laughter.

"What?" Sheik asked, confused. Eri stopped laughing, stood, and waltzed over to Sheik.

"You think fifteen divided by three is four," Eri replied. Sheik blinked once.

"Isn't it?" Eri and Tanner both stared at him, and started to laugh again. Sheik wasn't sure what was so funny? He just tried his best!

"Oh no... I think I'm starting to turn into Link! Mentally!" Sheik yelled to himself, holding his head. "No! Hanging out with that idiot caused my brain to melt! It's going to come through my ears!" He stuffed his index fingers into each of his ears, to prevent the 'Leaking'. No, this wasn't one of Sheik's brighter moments.

"Take your fingers from your ears!" Eri snapped, loud enough for Sheik to hear.

"Oh my gosh! I have brain on my finger tips!" Sheik said, looking at his fingers. "Who would have thought your brain was actually brown!"

Eri sighed. "That's earwax Sheik," he told him. Sheik blinked at the goop on his fingers.

"Ewwww," he whined, wiping his fingers on his sheets.

"Your just experiencing the side effects of the potion. This tells us that the potion is starting to work," Tanner explained. "It's like a high, if you were on a drug."

"Oh my goddess! You put drugs in my potion!?" Sheik shrieked. Tanner sighed.

"Yes, yes I did," he said sarcastically. Sheik gasped in disbelief.

"Fiend!" he shouted, pointing a finger to Tanner. Tanner groaned.

This was sure to be a long day.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter seven ladies and gentlemen! I have started chapter eight, in which I am having fun with!! It'll be much better than this chapter, I promise. And for all of those people who's like 'OMG!! Sheik can't be stupid!', it's not permintate. Lol! I promise to update much quicker now!!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well..." Navi murmured softly....

_Navi's POV_

I pushed up on Sheik, trying to stop him from falling. Though, I heard the boys constant pleas for me to stop, I wouldn't. I was sent to protect this idiot, as the Deku Tree's dying wish, and I wasn't about to fail at the beginning of the journey! I fluttered my wings as hard as I could. It slowed him a bit, but not enough I suppose. I heard him scream, and I saw his head smash into a rock.

"Shit!" I hissed out, as he fell away from me. I dived after him as fast as I could, but it was just enough to catch up, nothing more. I stayed at the boys side, as he plummeted down, unconscious and currently unaware he was going to be being scraped off of the ground in a matter of hours.

_Back to Current Time_

"Don't talk about it like that!" Link whined. Navi rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, sorry," she muttered sarcastically, and continued with her story.

_Navi's POV_

I squinted as we neared the last dozen metres. This was it. I failed the Deku Tree.

"Tanner! Look! Get him!" I heard somebody shout. I looked around to see the brunette boys that had saved Link and Sheik. I saw a quick jumping movement, and Sheik was snatched up in the arms of one of the boys. Which ever boy it was, he gave me a wink, before he let himself fall to the ground. No, I could not tell them apart. How confusing! I fluttered to their side.

I was quite worn out. "Navi!" said the one who had Sheik in his arms, bridal-style. I had figured out by then that it was Tanner who saved Sheik.

_Current Time_

"What's bridal style mean?" Link asked Navi. Navi gave a loud groan. "Did Tanner and Sheik get married!? Without inviting me to their wedding!?" The fairy stared blankly at the boy.

"You know what. Never mind, let's just go into the dungeon," she murmured. Link shook his head hard.

"I wanna hear the rest," Link told her.

"Then shut the hell up," Navi hissed.

Navi's POV

I heaved a sigh of relief. Sheik would be fine, and he could save Hyrule. Thank the goddesses. "Hey..." Tanner said slowly. "Just what happened?" He turned to me, as I flew to the twins.

"Well... Link was being an idiot," I said.

_Back to normal_

"Hey!" Link whined. Navi shot a horrifying glare. "Sorry..." Link said quietly.

_Navi's POV_

"And he almost got hit by the goron rolling down the mountain. And then this idiot, saved him, and got hit," I finished. Eri and Tanner nodded together.

"Poor kid," murmured Tanner, heading back for Kakariko village, with Eri and I following close behind.

"Stupid kid," I murmured bitterly.

"He was just helping his friend," Eri told me. I murmured lightly, and rolled my eyes.

_Back to Normal_

"Then, we went back to Impa's house, and rested," Navi murmured. Link just sat there. "Say something!" the fairy snapped. Link jumped lightly.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I fell asleep," he said, chuckling. Navi stared at him in complete silence, for about five minutes. Then, she hit him in the back of the head.

"Owie!" Link sobbed. "I said I was sorry!" If you could see Navi's eyes, Link was sure you would have been able to see her roll her eyes. Did she have eyes? He decided to voice this question.

"Navi, do you have eyes?" asked the boy, puzzled. Navi hit him on the head again.

"Are you stupid!?" she shrieked. There was an obvious answer to that question, and 'No' was not it. "Of course I have eyes!" Link blinked.

"Oh," he said. "Where are they!?" Navi sighed, and fluttered through the entrance.

"Just... Let's go," sighed the fairy. "Wait..." She turned around, and looked at Link. "Where is your weapon?"

"Oh! I was just going to use my fists!" Link said, doing some sort of kung-fu move, which he had practiced. It was hardly impressive, it was like those kids, who try to copy Japanese fight scenes.

Navi started to laugh. Not just any laugh, a hysterical laugh. One of those laughs, that bring you to tears, and where you can't stop. Link blinked at her.

_30 minutes later_

Navi was still laughing, and it looked like there was no end to her fit of giggles. "Hahahahaha!" she cackled. But, suddenly she stopped. "No. Really, what're you going to use?"

"I was being serious..." Link said quietly. If you where to know where Navi's mouth was, it would have been hanging open.

She began to laugh again.

_About and Hour later_

"Jeez Navi, you sure can laugh!" Link said. "What do you want me to use?"

"Maybe, I can go get Sheik's sword?" Navi suggested.

"Yeah!!" Link yelled. "And I can swing it around! Whee! I get to play with a sword!" Navi looked at him, and ponder this. Link, plus a knife would most likely equal a decapitated Link.

Navi was obviously thinking this. "Sure! That would be a great idea! Just make sure that you actually hurt the monsters, and not yourself. Sheik might kill you for hurting his body."

"But if he killed me... Wouldn't he be hurting himself then?" Link asked. "Whoa! That would be freaky! He would be... Emo or something!" Navi sighed.

"I'll be back," she murmured, and flew away.

_Two hours later..._

"My goddesses Navi!" Link murmured. "You took long enough!" The fairy flew back with a sword. Link wasn't even sure how she was carrying it, it didn't look like she had arms.

"I swear, Sheik is rubbing off on you," Navi murmured, dropping the sword. "Sheik strongly protested against letting you use his sword. Said something about you hurting yourself. So, Eri lent us his. Sheik was pissed."

Link was puzzled. "Why would I hurt myself?" he asked.

_About five hours earlier_

"Well... I guess I should practice using these bomb flowers... I mean, I sure had a tough time using those ones to blow up the big boulder," Link murmured. He was standing at a bomb flower, debating on whether or not to practice.

Link picked it up, and tried to throw it. Instead, he set it at his feet. "Oopsies!" he shrieked, and began to run. Boom!

"Ow," Link hissed, hitting the ground after he was blown back from the explosion. "I really have to get used to explosives exploding..." He got back up.

To wrap that up, he pretty much blew himself up a few times. When I say a few, I really mean a lot.

_Present Time_

_"_Hmm... I dunno," Navi muttered sarcastically. "But, take it, we have to start." Link walked over to the sword, and picked it up. He started to swing it around.

"Fear Link!" he squealed happily, running into the dungeon.

"Oh great," Navi muttered. A shriek sounded from the inside of the dungeon, and it sounded much like a shriek from a little boy.

_Later_

It turned out, the shriek was from Link accidentally cutting himself in the arm. But, they were in a new room. Link heard slicing sounds and things quickly passing. He walked into the hallway.

"Link!" Navi shouted, but it was too late. Link was hit by a silver, spiked spiralling thing, into the nearest wall.

"Ouch," Link hissed, rushing back to Navi. "I didn't see that one coming!"

"Be careful!" Navi muttered.

"I know what'll kill them!" Link said, rushing into the hallway, and facing the silver spinning object as it started for him. "My sword will get it!" And he swung his sword. Surprisingly (not) it didn't help, and he was pushed into the wall again.

"Stupid!" Navi murmured, and Link ran back to her. "You just have to dodge past it." Link nodded.

_Later_

"Oh look Navi! I got a bomb bag!! And it's full of bombs!" Link squealed happily. "Now I don't have to use bomb flowers!"

"Greaaaat," Navi moaned. They had been at it for hours, but Link hadn't lost any energy it seemed. He had been stabbed, slammed into walls, cut(by himself), and sent into a burning pit of fire, but nothing. Still happy, and shockingly alive. Navi really wasn't sure how he made it out of that pit of lava. He was like a cockroach, she assumed. So hard to kill. That would become a problem when he pissed her off enough. A problem for her at least.

"Let's go Navi! I know we're almost at the exit!" Link said cheerfully.

_Later_

They were not almost at the exit. Link had gotten lost in the dungeon. All the monsters had been ganging up on his at once, and he had started to sob, and ran in random directions. Leading him into _this_ room. There were three statues blocking a treasure chest.

"I just have to move them," Link said, sniffing. "And I can get treasure." He moved one, and it was heavy. "Now the next one..." He pulled that one. But, something different happened. The statue gave a grunt, and began jumping after Link. Link gave a shriek, and rushed for the door. Unfortunately, the door was barred.

"Naavviii!!!" Link cried, as the statue came for him.

"Trap it in the corner with the other statues! Those ones don't move!" Navi ordered. Link rushed to the other statues.

After much work, the monster was trapped in a corner between the other two. "Dear Din," Link huffed. He took a bomb from his bomb bag, and threw it at the monster. It exploded on it, and it died.

"It died!" Link cheered, and began to hop around. "It hopped like this-" he began hopping using both his feet around room, "-and it almost killed me! But I got it Navi!"

"Yes you did," Navi murmured. "Now get the treasure!"

"Treasure!" Link squealed, running at the chest.

_Later_

"I think this is the boss' layer," Link said, looking down at the hole he had just exploded in the ground. Navi hummed in agreement. "Should we go down now?"

"I'm not sure, you look pretty tired," Navi murmured. "You should rest."

"Good idea!" Link said. He stepped to the side, but ended up slipping down the hole. He landed on his stomach.

"Oops," he muttered, scrambling up. He looked to see a massive lizard, stepping toward him. As it's feet hit the ground, it shook the room. "Oh Nayru!" cried Link. The thing growled, and rolled into a ball. It began rolling toward Link. Link jumped out of the way, just in time, and followed the rolling creature, sobbing as he did.

It hit the wall, and turned around. Link gulped as it walked toward him. It began to take a breath in.

"Throw a bomb in his mouth!" Navi shrieked.

"Oh come on, it's no that stu-"Link started through tears.

"DO IT!" Navi yelled. Link took a bomb out, and chucked it at the monsters mouth. It swallowed.

"Wow!" Link said, suddenly not sad anymore. "Maybe it _is _that stupid!" The bomb exploded in the creatures stomach, an it fell to the ground.

"Slash it with your sword!" Navi said in a frenzy. Link ran toward it, and began to slash.

It took him two more rounds to finish it off, when it finally rolled into the pit of lava. Link jumped up happily. "We won Navi!" he said, giggling. The lava pool cooled, and a heart container was at the lizards head. He grabbed the heart container, and went toward the light.

"Navi," Link asked suddenly. "Am I dead!? I have to go into a light!! Did I actually die while fighting that monster!? OH NO!"

"No... You're alive," Navi muttered.

"Oh no! I can't believe I'm dead! What'll Sheik say!? I killed his body! He worked so hard to save me too! Oh Nayru! Why?!" Link sobbed.

"You're not dead, you're just stupid," Navi told Link bitterly.

"Oh!!! That's good!" Link said happily. Navi groaned and Link stepped into the light.

The light took him to the front of the cave, where Gorons dropped from absolutely nowhere. Draunia was one of them, and was in front of Link.

"Thank you!" he said. "Now, you may have this stone! It's proof you're a real man!" Navi tried to hold back chuckles. Draunia lifted his hands in the air, and a red shining stone appeared in his hands. Link took it from him, and cheered happily.

"Thank you, because of this, you will also be our brother!" Draunia said.

"Brother... Brother. Sheik is out brother," the other Gorons chanted. Link was tempted to say he wasn't Sheik, but didn't and began to run away, scared. The Gorons chased him down the mountain for a while, but he eventually got away.

They were in town now. "We should go see Sheik now! I want to tell him all about our adventure!" Link cheered, running for Impa's house.

Link swung the door open, and smiled large. "Sheeeik!" he squealed, running to his friends bedside.

"Navi!" Sheik snapped, sitting up. "Look at all the cuts and burns on his body! Or my body... Whatever!" He grabbed Link's arm, and looked all up it. The tights has been burned in many places, and there was sleek cuts surrounded by blood. He pushed the tights up on the one arm he held, and looked at it. "I told you the sword was bad idea!"

"I'm okay!" Link said cheerfully. "It hardly even hurts!!"

"Bull," Sheik murmured, pressing on one of Link's cuts. Link winced. "See! He's not okay!" Both Eri and Tanner were grinning.

"That's cute," Tanner commented. Link was confused, why was it cute that he was hurt? He looked to Sheik, and Sheik looked mad at them for some reason... He shrugged to himself.

"I'm okay, really," Link urged. "How're you?" Sheik squinted his eyes, but let go on Link's arm.

"Mending," Sheik murmured. "It's better. I'll be able to go by tomorrow."

"No you won't!" Eri snapped. "You're bones aren't completely healed! That would be dangerous." Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Sheik," Link murmured. "I'm sorry for not moving... Thank you so much for saving me..." Sheik looked up at Link, but shrugged.

"Whatever," he murmured bitterly. "I should have let you fall." Link frowned, and looked down at his feet.

"Now, now Sheik. We all know, except Link, you don't mean that!" Tanner said, smirking. Sheik shot a glare at him, just as Link lifted his head.

"Shut up!" Sheik snapped.

"Make me!" Tanner growled back.

"You want a piece of this pretty boy?" Sheik hissed, standing.

"Aww, you two, cut it out! You fight like an old married couple!" Eri laughed.

"Old married couple! I nearly forgot!" Link said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"Ohhhhhh no," Navi moaned.

"You guys got married and never told me!!!" Link said accusingly. "Navi told me!" Everyone switched their focus from Link to Navi.

"No, I never said anything like that!" said Navi defensively.

"Get her," Tanner said, looking to Sheik. The two tackled the small fairy.

* * *

**Me: Well, there you have it. Chapter Eight. Again, I'm sorry it took so long! School's on and I have all of my difficult classes this semester. French, Math, Humanities(It's like Enlgish and Socials in one whole class, and it goes on for both semsters) and I have science. So, I have about an hour or two of homework each night. Its brutal. And then, exams are coming up at the end of January. But, after that, I have easy easy classes. Drama, PE, Applied Skills, and Humanities. So, I should have at least chapter nine uploaded in the Christmas Break, here's hoping... But yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it was much better than chapter seven. And, please don't mind that it's uneditted. If you find any errors, please tell me in a review, and I'll be sure to fix it! Happy Christmas everybody!**


	9. Chapter 9

Navi was bandaged, and Sheik was laying on the bed. How do you bandage a floating ball with wings you ask? Well, with lots of practice.

"Are you stupid?" Eri snapped at both Tanner and Sheik. Sheik just blinked at Eri.

"Oh shut up already," he muttered. "It doesn't hurt any more than it did before I tackled the fairy. Plus they're pretty much healed anyways. I can probably climb that mountain, to the Great Fairy fountain you told me about!"

"You probably don't wanna go there," Tanner muttered. "The Great Fairy is a whore." Sheik looked confused.

"A whore?" he asked. "What, does she go around to all the Great Wizards out there?" Eri snorted.

"Just wait," Tanner murmured. "You'll see. She scarred me for life." He shuddered.

"Met her when he was only five. The poor thing never got over it," Eri told Sheik. Sheik was really confused.

"Damn, this must be how Link feels every day! Confused and stuff," Sheik muttered. "I feel sorry for you a bit now Link." Link clapped happily.

"Sheik, you learn something new about your husband every day! That's good!" he said cheerfully. Eri let out a laugh

"We aren't married!" Sheik snapped. "And what the hell makes you think I'm the wife!?" Tanner and Eri began laughing, and if Navi hadn't been unconscious, Sheik was sure she'd laugh too.

"Oh, you aren't the wife?" Link asked. "I thought you were a bit more... Girly than Tanner."

"We aren't married!" Sheik yelled. "And how the hell am I more girly!!? Tanner is like a walking, talking fruitcake!!"

Eri was laughing harder now. He was basically crying he was laughing so hard. Tanner had stopped laughing.

"Hey! Shut up!" Tanner yelled.

"What do you mean fruitcake? He doesn't look like a cake!" Link said, confused. Sheik ignored him.

"Make me shut up!" Sheik yelled.

"They're fighting like an old married couple again Eri!" Link giggled. Eri was laughing on the floor now, holding his stomach and his face was beet red. He was taking in breaths between laughs, but it was hardly working.

"I will!" Tanner hollered.

"Bring it!" Sheik shouted, getting out of the bed. Tanner grabbed him around the waist, and lifted him into the air. Sheik began to kick.

"Oh look! They're dancing!" Link cheered. Eri howled with laughter.

"I may have broken ribs but I can still kick your ass!" Sheik growled, punching at Tanner's face. Tanner flipped Sheik onto the bed again. Sheik landed with an "Oof", but got right back up. He balled his hand into a fist, and hit Tanner in the stomach.

"They're hurting each other now!!" Link shrieked. Eri was laughing too hard, but even if he wasn't Sheik was sure he wouldn't care.

"I am not a fruitcake!" Tanner snapped, slapping Sheik in the face.

Sheik stopped, making Tanner stop as well. "You just bitch slapped me, and you're saying you _aren't_ a fruitcake?" he asked. Tanner growled, and punched Sheik in the face instead.

"Happy?!" Tanner shouted. Sheik hissed. Paying attention, he heard that Eri had stopped laughing hysterically, but was still chuckling.

"Okay children, break it up, we don't want any-" he snickered, "-divorce happening here," Eri chuckled, going in between Sheik and Tanner. Both Sheik and Tanner glared at Eri.

"I understand it's hard being newlyweds and all, but you have to stop fighting!" Eri laughed. Sheik and Tanner didn't stop glaring. Eri looked at the two of them, uneasy. "I'll just.. Go away now." He backed away. Tanner and Sheik glared at each other now.

"Please stop," Link said, it being his turn to go in between the two of them. Tanner and Sheik both looked down at Link. "I don't like you fighting... You're supposed to be in love!"

Sheik glared, and picked him up from the underarms. "You know how much I'd hate to hurt this body... But I will if you don't stop saying we're married!" he threatened.

"You aren't?" Link asked, tilting his head to the side. Sheik twitched, but sighed deeply.

"No we aren't Link. We are not married. I am straight," Sheik murmured, but looked over to Tanner. "Not so sure about Tanner though."

"Hey!" Tanner snapped. "I'm not gay!"

"He's so deep in the closet, he's finding birthday presents," Eri muttered.

"Shut up!" Tanner snapped. Eri smirked.

"Well, what does Bridal style mean then? Navi said Tanner was carrying you bridal style, so I thought you were married," Link explained, starting to swing in the air, but making sure not to hit Sheik.

"Ohh... Navi mislead you. Stupid fairy," Sheik murmured. "Bridal Style is just a way to carry people. It's like this..." Sheik flipped Link around, and carried him in his arms, like you would a baby, or, let's say, your bride. "See?"

"Are we married now Sheik!?" Link asked. Sheik glared, and dropped him. Link yelped.

"You're useless," Sheik murmured.

"Now, now children," Eri muttered. "We should go see the Great Fairy now." Tanner shuddered.

"C'mon," Sheik said to Link, looking down at him.

"You might wanna get dressed Sheik," Eri told the blonde boy, snickering.

Sheik looked down at himself. He had forgotten, he was only in boxers, and in the bandages around his torso and arms. "Oh," was all he had to say. He picked up Link's green tunic, and put it over his head. Taking the brown belt he used, he tied it around his waist, and fastened it. He slipped on the dirt coloured boots, and stretched slightly, wincing when it went to his ribs.

"Still a bit sore?" Tanner asked. Sheik nodded.

"Let's go," he said. Everyone agreed (except Tanner, who really didn't' want to see the Great Fairy), and they left for the mountains.

They were nearly up, when the mountain began to erupt, rocks falling all around them. Sheik pulled out the Hylian shield that Eri had given him, and pulled Link under with him. Eri and Tanner just jumped out of the way. When it cleared, they all burst into a run, stopping when new rocks began to fall.

It took a long time, but they finally made it to the entrance of the Great Fairy Fountain. "Do I have to go in?" Tanner asked, shuddering again.

"Yes," Sheik murmured, walking to the blocked entrance.

"Hoot hoot!" Everyone looked around. There was a large, rather ugly bird perched on the post pointing toward the fairy fountain.

"Ahh!" Sheik hollered. "No! It's that bird!" Everyone stared at Sheik. "We have to get away from it!" He backed away quickly.

"Hello young travelers!" the owl began.

"No! Don't let it start talking!" Sheik bellowed. "Nooo!"

"Inside is the fairy you seek, is it not?" the owl cooed.

"No!! It will never stop!" Sheik sobbed. "Don't let it talk!! No!!"

"Well, I'm sure your journey up here was perilous," the bird started. And it never stopped...

_Two hours Later_

"Uncle Bill told me I had five eyes! But, I told him he was wearing a dress! When I was just a baby, my father told me, "Maybe it's time you learned to fly!" and he kicked me right out of the nest. I have two extra feathers on my right wing. When I burp, it sound like a French horn," the bird went on. Everyone was staring in disbelief, while Sheik cried in the nearest corner.

"When I turned thirty thousand years old, my wife told me she didn't exist. I was so confused. And then, I fell asleep," continued the owl.

"OH MY DIN! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Link shouted. The bird stopped talking. "WE REALLY DON'T CARE!" Everyone looked at Link, and Sheik stopped crying.

Sheik stood up, and walked to the group. "Nobody loves me," the owl sobbed as it flew away.

"Thank you so much Link," Tanner sighed. "What the hell was that thing!?"

"I-I told you guys!" Sheik said, in short sobs. "I met it... inside the forest... After I left the forest." He shuddered. "He wouldn't shut up! I was there... For days!"

"Poor thing!" Eri said, being sincere. "That was terrible!"

"Let's just.. Get inside of there," Sheik shuddered. "Link, blow it up." Then, he thought about this for a second. "Wait, let me blow it up." Link handed Sheik the bomb bag, and they blew up the entrance.

"You first Tanner!" Eri teased, pushing Tanner toward the entrance. Tanner squealed as he went through. Everyone else followed.

Sheik stared in amazement. The fountain was beautiful! It was white brick, with clear blue water in the bowl shape. There was a white brick walkway toward the pool of water and a step leading up to it. On the step was a golden Triforce symbol, shining in the light. "Link, play Zelda's lullaby on the ocarina," Sheik told him, "on the step."

Link nodded, and stepped onto the Triforce symbol. Sheik followed and stood beside Link as he began to play. He could hear Tanner whimper from behind Eri, who stood behind the two of them.

When Link was finished the song, there was giggling. Tanner squeaked fearfully, as a... Woman emerged from the fountain. She had three pink ponytails flowing out from behind her. She was covered in vines, no clothing, just vines, and her boobs were unusually pointed. She had bright pink lips, and a pointed face.

"Gah!" Sheik said, backing away.

"I told you!" Tanner yelled.

"Hello, young travelers!" said the fairy in her high pitched tone. Sheik basically tuned her out the rest of the time. He was afraid of... It. He closed his eyes, but only opened them to peek at Link, who was terrified.

"I will grant you my divine powers!" chuckled the fairy, having a red beam of light cast on Link and Sheik.

As soon as Sheik had the power, he began to run. Everyone followed. The voice of the fairy could be heard from behind them.

"When your adventures have made you weary, don't be afraid to come see me!" shouted the fairy. Nobody listened.

They soon made it back to Impa's house, all of them terrified. "Did you see her!?" Link hollered. "She was the creepiest woman I've ever met!" Tanner had to be carried by Eri back, he was so petrified.

"Where were you four!" came a high pitched voice. Everyone looked around to see a fairy, who was awake now.

"Oh, hello Navi," Eri said setting a scared stiff Tanner onto one of the beds. "Went to see the Great Fairy, unfortunately." She was not pleased.

"You could have left a note or something! I thought you might have been kidnapped," Navi said, angered.

"That is a possibility. I mean, they would have left you. Nobody likes you anyways," Sheik muttered bitterly. Navi squeaked in disapproval.

Sheik yawned. "We should all get some rest. It's off to Zora's Domain for you and Link tomorrow," Eri said. Navi squeaked. "Yep, you and Link. There are more beds upstairs, go on to sleep you _two_." Navi growled as Link and Sheik climbed up the stairs and into the beds.

Eri stepped outside, keeping the door wide open. "Oh my gosh! We need the help of a fairy!" he gasped. Everyone looked at him, but Navi fluttered outside, feeling important. Eri ran back inside, and shut the door. "That takes care of her, night everyone!" he said taking the last free bed.

And so, everyone went to sleep, Navi being left outside in the cold. But, nobody cared.

**And so, that is chapter nine! I can't say this is my favourite chapter that I've written. It was short... Merely so-so in my opinion! If you've noticed since the beginning, I've been switching chapters point of views from Sheik to Link... But the next few chapters are going to be from Sheik's point of view. Until they get out of the water dungeon at least. I have many idea's for that, and all of them need Sheik's veiw of it, so it makes more sense; because if it were Link, everything would be wrong, and you wouldn't see the intelligent side of things, xD. You need the intelligent side of things to make the jokes make sense... **

**With that, I'd like to say I'm well on my way in chapter ten! I have high expectations of myself for these next couple chapters, so expect better! Thanks for reading =3.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sheik awoke in his bed, giving a light moan. His ribs ached from all of the movement from yesterday, but he wouldn't tell the others. He looked around; everyone was still asleep. He sat up, and let his comforters fall into his lap. His whole torso was sore, and he winced at the sudden movement. He looked down at his upper half, and started to unwrap the old bandages. Tanner was supposed to do this for him, but he really didn't care. He threw the old bandages aside, and looked at the place were his ribcage was. The whole part was bruised a dark, angry purple, and it really stood out on Link's pale skin. He bit his lower lip, and stood. That hurt too.

Sheik walked down the stairs, and began rummaging through Tanner's bags, looking for the other bandages. He pulled them out, and went upstairs again, and began to wrap himself with it. It hurt, because of the weird ways he was having to stretch, but he but ignored it. When he was finished, he tossed the bandages down the stairs, and laid back in his bed.

"Sheik," he heard from beside him. Sheik changed his stare from the roof, to the boy beside him, the one who had taken his body. Link's face was twisted, and he looked unhappy. He was definitely asleep still.

Sheik sighed lightly. "What is it?" he snapped under his breath, not sure if the other boy knew he was talking.

"Hyrule... In danger," murmured Link, falling back into a deeper sleep. Sheik eyed him. He had such an overactive imagination. The whole reason they were collecting the stones, was to make sure Ganondorf didn't get them. But the boy was just dreaming, not a big deal. Link was an idiot anyways, dreaming or not.

Sheik yawned, and slowly turned onto his side, wincing from the pain. It hadn't hurt this bad since it had first happened. He shuddered, remembering when he fell. The pain it was when the stupid Goron hit into him... Falling... "Urg," he moaned, as his head began to spin again. He felt sick to his stomach, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the roof moving in all different directions. "Over exerted myself yesterday," he groaned out. He gave a hiccup, and then groaned again, it hurting him. Where was that potion Tanner had made?

Sheik forced himself up, stumbling a bit. He was really dizzy, but he began down the stairs, taking it slowly and carefully. He had to be quiet, he didn't want to wake anybody, and have them worry about him. He walked to the stove, and looked into the pot that sat there. It was empty, except for the little bit of green goo leftovers that had decided to stick to the pot. He moaned, and carefully walked up the stairs. He found Link's clothing, and clothed himself. He'd have to go out to get some potion.

Sheik rummaged through Tanner's things again, pulling out forty rupees and a bottle. He really didn't care that Tanner wouldn't be happy, Sheik stealing from him and all. He left the house, and shivered from the sudden cold. That hurt too.

"Sheik!" he heard something squeak. Sheik was still dizzy, and his vision was not focused, but when he looked around, he saw a small floating ball with wings. Navi... Damn. "What are you doing!?"

"Potion," Sheik moaned. His voice was cracked and his throat was sore. He began walking down the stairs, holding onto the side of the dirt wall as he walked. He heard a small noise behind him.

"You don't look well," he heard the voice murmur. "You should probably wake Tanner and Eri, so they can get it for you."

"Shut it," Sheik hissed, hobbling toward the items shop. "I just need a healing potion. I'll be fine."

The fairy scoffed. "You're wearing the belt as a headband," she told the boy in a snide voice. Sheik was confused, but raised his hands to his head. Sure enough, he felt a leather belt on his head.

"Oops," Sheik murmured, taking the belt from his head, and putting it carefully around his waist. "Well, I'll be fine. I just need that potion. I took some of Tanner's money, and his bottle." Navi laughed. Obviously she didn't believe he would really be okay. Sheik shrugged, and stumbled toward the shop.

Sheik made it to the shop in a quick amount of time despite his lack of focus, and that the world seemed to be spinning. He looked at the store hours, but couldn't read, still being dizzy. "Is it open?" he asked the fairy.

"Yeah," Navi murmured, though her voice seemed far away. Sheik opened the door, and walked in.

"Healing potion," Sheik murmured, placing the bottle and the money on the counter. The shopkeeper looked at him, horrified.

"He's not that bad," Sheik heard Navi reassure the shopkeeper.

The next thing Sheik knew, his bottle was filled, and all of his rupees where gone. He didn't even bother corking the bottle, he just gulped it down, leaving another gulp inside. "I'm going to sit here... To wait for it to work," Sheik moaned to the shopkeeper, sitting against one of the walls. He leaned on it, and shut his eyes.

"What happened to him?" he heard the shopkeeper ask Navi. There was a pause before the fairy replied.

"Accident while visiting the Gorons," he heard Navi reply. She didn't go into details, because the shopkeeper didn't ask, he just winced.

"Poor kid," said the shopkeeper. "Aren't the two of you from the forest? I thought the Kokiri children weren't allowed to leave?" There was another pause.

"He's an adventurer," Navi lied. "It's only this small town, meeting everyone you know, same routine everyday... he always snuck into the Forbidden Woods, and he found a way out... So we left together. Fairy's from the forest like myself aren't supposed to leave their partner. So, here we are." The shopkeeper grunted in understanding.

Their voices weren't so far away anymore to Sheik. He was starting to feel better, but he was still tired, he realized when the potion started to work. His ribs ached less, and his head was clear. He wasn't dizzy anymore either.

"Poor guy," the shopkeeper murmured again. Then, he spoke up to make sure Sheik could hear. "No more adventuring for you then?" Sheik smirked, and opened his eyes.

"Don't I wish," he muttered. "Going to Zora's Domain today. Important business to take care of." The shopkeeper laughed. "I'm feeling a bit better though, now Navi. We should get back before Tanner and Eri start to worry." The shopkeeper nearly choked.

"Tanner and Eri!?" he asked quickly. Both Navi and Sheik looked at him, puzzled. "The kids who work for Princess Zelda?" Sheik quickly looked to Navi. Navi didn't look any less surprised than he did.

"They work for Zelda?" Sheik repeated. "How so!?" The shopkeeper frowned.

"Doesn't surprise me they told you nothing about it," he muttered. "They work as the Princesses Knights you see... Not just any soldiers though."

"What do you mean 'not just any soldiers'?" Sheik asked, standing. He was surprised that it didn't hurt him.

"I mean... They aren't just protecting the Princess... They protect... The Entrance to the Sacred Realm! Under the princesses orders of course," said the shopkeeper.

"They watch over the Door of Time!?" Sheik asked quickly. "What!?" He couldn't believe this.

"How do you, a fairy boy, know of the Door of Time?" asked the shopkeeper. Sheik hissed.

"What does that matter?!" Sheik snapped. "So... They protect it from evil you mean?"

The shopkeeper laughed. "Yeah. But, the princess is just over dramatizing things. There ain't no evil around!" he said, chuckling. "Looks like you're feeling better though?"

Sheik was feeling better. But this new information was confusing him. "Thanks," he told the shopkeeper, and he left quickly, with Navi following.

"I can't believe it! They never told us!" Navi squeaked. "I knew there was something suspicious about them! They lied!"

"They didn't really lie, so much as not tell us," Sheik hissed bitterly. "I'm going to talk to them!"

They made it back to Impa's house quickly, and Sheik swung the door open. Tanner and Eri were up, and worrying. "There you are!" Tanner exclaimed. "Where the hell were you!? We were worried!"

"Bull shit!" Sheik snapped. Tanner and Eri were both taken aback. "Why didn't you tell us!" His voice was raising now.

"Tell you what?" Eri asked, genuinely confused.

"That you were Zelda's Soldiers of course!! That you protect the Door of Time! I've been working with Zelda my whole life! And you weren't once mentioned!" Sheik bellowed. "Why did you guys hide it from us!?" Tanner and Eri were both staring at each other. "Yeah! I caught you red handed!"

'What's with all the noise?" came a small voice from upstairs. Sheik rushed upstairs.

"Link! They lied to us!" Sheik shouted.

"Calm down!" Tanner called from downstairs. "It's not that big a deal!"

"Not that big a deal!" Sheik mocked. "It's a huge deal!" Sheik looked to Link quickly. He looked tired, and puzzled. "They protect the Door for Time for Zelda! Remember the Door of Time, that Zelda told you about!? They make sure nobody gets passed!" Link looked shocked.

"They do!? The Door of Time, that leads to the Sacred Realm?" Link asked, looking straight down at the boys.

"Yes!" Sheik said quickly. Eri and Tanner both looked scared, because Sheik was taking this to extremes.

"Wow!" Link said. "Why didn't you tell us!?"

Tanner sighed. "The Princess ordered us not to. We're supposed to keep watch of you two, to make sure you're alright. Again, Princesses orders," he murmured. "She told us not to get involved unless we needed to. But, when Sheik nearly drowned, we really needed to. Then, he fell from Death Mountain! You guys just happen to be the most clumsy kids we've ever met."

Sheik glared. "Let's go to Zora's Domain Link," he told his fellow pre-teen. Link nodded, and began to get dressed. "We don't need any of your help," he snapped at Tanner and Eri.

"We weren't going to help anyway," Eri mumbled. "We're just going to be watching you." Sheik growled, and lead Link away with him, grabbing his bag. He dragged Link out by the hand, and slammed the door shut after himself. He clipped his bag to his belt, and they began walking for the exit of the town.

Down the stairs of the town the duo (plus Navi) went. "It's been so long since we've been out of Kakariko... I'm going to miss it," Link said quietly. "What I'm not going to miss is those Gorons! They thought I- or you- was their brother, and they chased me down the mountain!" Sheik nodded absentmindedly, and looked around.

"They're here, somewhere," he murmured, half to himself. "But where?" He looked around, and walked to a tree. He looked up it, but saw nobody. "Tanner! Eri! I know you're there!" He heard muffled snickering, then somebody shushing somebody else, and bit his lip. He turned away from the tree, and began heading up the river and toward Zora's Domain.

"Come out come out!" Link called happily, skipping after Sheik. Sheik rolled his eyes. Link was always so happy. It was somewhat sickening. They headed for the entrance, only when they came to a point where they had to swim through the river.

"How am I supposed to swim with my bandages?" Sheik asked, nobody in particular. Link thought for a second, and Navi did as well.

"Well... I could carry you," Navi suggested. Sheik scoffed.

"I'll jump..." Sheik said slowly. "And if I don't make it, I have bandages in the pack, and I can just replace them." He unclipped his pack, and threw it to the other side. It easily made it, now it was just his turn. He held his breath, and backed up.

"You can just swim Link," Sheik told his friend. Link nodded. Sheik began to run, and took off right at the edge. He made it to the other side, with a small grunt as he landed. But, his ribs still didn't hurt. That potion proved to be useful, and he still had a second portion. "Swim across Link!" He turned around to look at Link from the other side.

"I'm a good swimmer!" Link told him cheerfully. "Saria and I would always swim in the ponds together!" He jumped into the water, but was caught by surprise when it had a current. "Eep!" he squealed, paddling against the current. Sheik bent down, and held out his hand. Link took it, and Sheik pulled him out of the water.

"You're a great swimmer," Sheik murmured sarcastically. "Let's go." He started for the entrance. They followed the river, until they came to boulders, between two white coloured pillars. Perched on one of the pillars, was none other than the owl.

Sheik stared at it, a lump in his throat. The owl gave a low 'hoot'. The pre-teen shuddered. That bird... He took a bomb from the bomb bag, and threw it at the boulders, and then another one and threw it at the bird before it could speak. The Bird flew away before it could explode, and the boulders where gone.

"I hate that thing!" Sheik snapped, watching the bird fly away into the distance. "Did it escape from the owl insane asylum? Is there _such thing _as an owl insane asylum? I think I'm going to run that idea past Zelda..." He murmured on for a while, before having Link shaking him to snap him out of it.

"Let's go Sheik," Link said, skipping through the new entrance they had made for themselves. Sheik followed at a slow pace, looking at his feet as he walked. Did they really have to go out this soon? He could have used another days rest... He shrugged. Sheik couldn't stand another day with Tanner and Eri. Man, if he had to spend five more seconds with them, they would surely send him to and early grave!

"Oh my Nayru, Sheik! Come here quickly!" Sheik heard his little friend shout. Sheik ran after the boy, lifting his head. Link was standing in front of a rather fat man who leaned against a gate, munching on what looked like coloured beans. Sheik eyed the man, who ate greedily, looking at the two of them.

"He's going to sell us _Magical Beans_ Sheik!" Link gasped happily. "For only ten rupees!" Sheik looked at Link now.

"What?" Sheik asked, in disbelief. "Magic beans... Really?" His voice sounded heavily sarcastic as he turned his head to the fat man. The man nodded, continuing to eat hungrily.

"Are you interested?" he asked between bites.

"Hell no," Sheik murmured, grabbing Link's arm. "It's a scam buddy." Link's eyes looked sad.

"But I want the Magical Beans!" he pouted. "It's not that much!" Sheik sighed, and pulled out his child's wallet. He took out a yellow rupee and handed it to the man.

"One order please," he murmured bitterly. The fat man grinned, and handed him one pod.

"Plant them in soft soil, and watch it grow!" he urged. "Try on the one beside me!" Sheik looked at the single pod.

"This is one order?" he snapped, walking to the soft soil. Link jumped up and down.

"Thank you so much Sheik!" Link cheered. "Can I plant it?" He stopped jumping, and took the pod from Sheik. Sheik watched him bend down, and dig a small hole. With care, the young boy buried the pod, and watched it. Sheik rolled his eyes. Nothing was going to grow.

Oh, but something did grow. Suddenly, and small green sprout shot form the ground, and shot Link back. The boy gave a loud shout, as he flew through the air, about two meters back. He slammed against the ground, but quickly got back up and ran at the sprout.

"What a rip off," Navi muttered. "That's all it's going to grow?" Sheik was surprised to hear the fairy, she had been so silent. Or, maybe she had spoken, and he was just ignoring her out of habit? He went back to ignoring her.

"Sheik!" Link squealed happily. "I'm naming the sprout after you! Sheik the Sprout!"

"Greeeaaaaaaat," Sheik muttered sarcastically. "I shall be immortalized by a crappy, and cheap sprout." Link smiled cheerfully.

"Can we get another one?" Link asked. Sheik groaned, and turned to the fat man. He took out another yellow rupee and held it out to the man.

"Another please," Sheik muttered. The man shook his head. Sheik was confused.

"Ten rupees won't cover it! We've grown more popular! They're nearly the new 'It' thing! Twenty rupees please!" the fat man said in a snaky voice. Sheik's mouth opened wide.

"You've got to be kidding! We've been your only costumers! How could you have grown so popular if we're the only ones who bought something from you!?" Sheik snapped, nearly yelling. The man shrugged.

"He's just a fat con-artist Link!" Sheik told his friend. Link's eyes welled with tears. Sheik groaned again, and took out another yellow rupee. He stuffed it into the mans chubby hands, and took another pod. He threw it at Link. "Take care of it for now." Link nodded excessively.

They began to walk for the place they had to jump across to get to the Domain. "Just over here," Sheik told Link. "It's been a while since I've been here though..." He came to the part where the two lands where closest.

"Sheik! Look!" Link squealed. _What now?_ Sheik thought bitterly, turning around. Link was chasing around a cucco. "We should take him to visit the Zora's! I'm sure that would make them happy!"

"Oh yes. I'm sure they want a cucco running around wreaking havoc on their lovely Domain," Sheik murmured, his voice oozing with sarcasm. Link nodded happily.

"I bet they'd just love him!" Link said, finally catching the little beast. "I'm naming it Sheik!" Sheik blinked.

"Now you're naming a cucco after me?" Sheik asked. Link nodded joyfully. Sheik rolled his eyes, and jumped across to the other side. "C'mon Link." Link followed, flying across with 'Sheik the Cucco'.

The two continued on. Eventually, 'Sheik the Cucco' came in handy. A part they couldn't get across, they flew with the little cucco, straining the poor thing to carry both their weight. They jumped down with the bird. As soon as they landed, and bird escaped Link's grasp, right into the river.

"Oh no!" Link shouted. "Sheik fell into the river! He'll get swept away!" He stepped to the edge of the river. "I've got to save him!"

"You're not throwing yourself in the river after a cucco!" Sheik snapped. "The current's too strong for you; you proved that when we first arrived. It'll sweep you all the way back to the bridge at Kakariko!" But it was too late. Link had jumped right into the river after the stupid thing.

Sheik groaned, and hopped into the water, ignoring his now wet bandages. And so, he followed his dumb little friend through the river.

* * *

**So, that is another chapter of 'From Tights to Tunic'. This is one of the longest ones, which I'm proud of. I rather liked writing this chapter! Writing as Sheik is tons of fun. **

**I plan on starting the next chapter as soon as I finish posting this one, so most liekly as soon as you start this one, I will be partly finished chapter eleven! Woo!**

**Speaking of chapter eleven... I can't believe I've made it to chapter eleven! This is so exciting, I think I'm going to bake myself a cake! I'll virtually share it with you lucky people =3. Also, I would like to thank the people who actually take the time to read, and post reviews. You people- though you are a rather small amount of people- are awesome! High fives for you all.**

**While I'm at it (at what you ask? Hell, I don't know), I'd like to tell you all about my new fanfiction, that I shall be posting in a mater of weeks. It's another Zelda one. It's a bit more serious though, not as humourous. It's set after the events of Twilight Princess, so, I highly recommend you finish the game before reading it. So, you all have that to look forward to, yaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Well, that's all for now, Happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sheik sighed as he re-wrapped himself with new bandages. There was a loud cawing sound next to him, and a boy's giggling. Link was chasing around 'Sheik the Cucco'. Sheik had retrieved the boy half way toward Kakariko, but Link insisted they follow the cucco to catch it. So they did.

They were at the bottom of steep walkways, just before the entrance to Zora's Domain. Though Sheik would most likely have to swim again, he thought it would be best to wrap himself again. He was soon finished, and dressed.

"Tanner! Eri! Come out, come out!" hollered Sheik suddenly. He had completely forgotten that in all of this madness, those two evil beings were out there. Then, he pulled out his sling shot with a subtle movement, an idea springing to mind.

"Remember that time when Tanner and I fought over me calling him a fruitcake?" Sheik said loudly, looking around. There was loud, hysterical laughter for moments, and Sheik whipped around, loading his slingshot and pulling it back. Link was staring at him. The laughter was muffled, but he was still able to hear it. There was also splashing of water coming from nearly directly under them. He looked over the edge, under the walkway. He saw two brunettes, one of them red in the face, the other covering his twins mouth. Sheik took the shot.

"Ow!" Tanner yelled. Sheik smirked evilly. "Damn it Eri, you gave us away!" Eri peeled Tanner's hand from his mouth and laughed hard.

"Eri! Tanner!" Link cheered, holding the cucco under one arm as he rushed to look under the walkway. He held the cucco out for Tanner and Eri to see. "His name is Sheik!" Sheik groaned, and stood up properly.

"You guys are not so stealth," Sheik muttered. "Let's go Link."

"Don't forget Sheik!" Link reminded cheerfully, following on the real Sheik's heels.

"And Sheik," Sheik added darkly.

"What was the point in that!?" Sheik heard Eri call from behind them. Sheik ignored him, much like he ignored Navi. They began walking and soon came to a Triforce symbol right in front of a waterfall.

"First, let's deal with, 'Sheik the Cucco," Sheik murmured, looking at the cucco in Link's hands. "What are we going to do with him while we're in the Domain? We can't just carry him all over the place!"

Link looked like he was thinking. Very hard. So hard, you'd think he might explode. "It's alright Link," Sheik muttered. "I'll do the thinking, you just hold the damn thing." Link nodded happily.

"I can do that!" he giggled, patting 'Sheik the Cucco' on the head. Sheik rolled his eyes, and looked at the dumb faced animal. No, not Link; the cucco.

"I know!" Sheik proclaimed. "Stuff him in my bag."

"You mean, with all the bombs, sticks, Deku nuts and Beans?" Link asked. "Okay!" He gave a childish grin, and opened Sheik's bag.

"Whoa whoa, wait," Sheik said. "Never mind." Link looked puzzled, but closed Sheik's bag. "I have another idea!" He took the cucco from Link, and walked back down the hills. "Eri! Tanner! Come get Sheik the Cucco!" There was silence. "Get the hell out of your mediocre hiding spot and take the damn thing!"

There was rustling, and two people came up from a ladder. They were up above more, so Sheik met them up there. "Take the damn thing. I can't care for it while I save Hyrule from an evil Gerudo." He threw it at Eri, who caught it. "Bye guys." And Sheik walked back up to Link without another word.

"The waterfall blocks the entrance," Sheik told Link. "Play Zelda's Lullaby, that'll prove our connection to the Royal Family." Link nodded quickly, and pulled out the smooth brown ocarina. He placed his lips to the mouth piece, and blew the song.

The waterfall parted for them, and Sheik jumped across. "C'mon Link," he said, and left into the Domain. He heard Link following as he emerged into the Domain.

Zora's Domain was a lovely place. There was a huge pool of water, and a waterfall falling from high above. There were many walkways, and a throne room as well; and just outside, there was a lake with a large fish, that the Zora's called Lord Jabu Jabu.

"Let's go see the King," Sheik said. Link nodded, and the two started for the Throne Room.

They got there in no time, and were soon on the pedestal, facing the Zora King. He was a fat Zora with a big red cape, and who was blocking the entrance to see Lord Jabu Jabu.

"Hello King," Sheik said, bowing light. He nudged Link in the side, showing him to do the same. Link bowed as well, and they both straightened out.

"Ah, Sheik," the King said, looking to Link. He turned his gaze to Sheik. "Who is your friend?"

"Link sir," Sheik told the king. There was a fluttering and Navi the fairy appeared from under Sheik's hat. Well, Link's hat, but... You know.

"And I'm Navi," Navi squeaked proudly. Sheik took his hat, and covered the fairy once more, and placed the hat on his head.

"Perfect timing, children," the king said. "You'll be able to assist me. My dear daughter Princess Ruto has gone missing! I was hoping you'd be able to find her!" Sheik groaned.

Princess Ruto; that evil.... Fish. Sheik shuddered, just picturing her. That girl was-

"Sure, we'll fine her!" Link said cheerfully, interrupting Sheik's thoughts. Sheik groaned, but gave a nod. The two left, and began searching.

"She probably won't be in the Domain, they've probably searched all over it already. Let's check Lake Hylia. She might be there," Sheik told Link. "There's a short-cut in the main room of the Domain." So that is where they headed.

They were in the main room. "Just in the water, and through a hole... But first, we might want to get a Zora treasure... The silver scale. It'll let us search farther into the lake," Sheik told Link.

"The Silver Scale you say?" asked a Zora by the shop. "At the top of the waterfall, somebody is giving it away as a prize for a diving challenge!" Sheik smirked, nodded a thanks, and rushed Link with him back to the throne room.

"The waterfall is just down this way," Sheik said, leading Link down a water filled passage. "At the end of this passage." They soon came to the end. There was loud flowing water, and a Zora stood at the edge of what looked like a drop-off from where they were. "I'm great at the diving game, so don't worry. I'll win."

"I wanna try though!" Link said happily. "I'm good at swimming, remember!" Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're great. But, I want to do this, okay?" Sheik said, trying to sound convincing. Link pouted. They came to the end, and the Zora greeted them with a smile.

"Hello!" said the Zora. "Would you like to play our diving game again Sheik? This time there's a prize other than money! A special prize!"

"No, I'd like to try this time," Sheik said with a brilliant smile. "I'm Link." The Zora nodded, and Sheik handed him a yellow rupee.

"Start!" the Zora said. Link cheered happily, and jumped off the edge before Sheik could.

"Gah!" Sheik snapped. "I wanted to go! The stupid little bugger!" Sheik watched as Link frantically swam around after the rupees, like he was a frog missing a leg. Both him and the Zora looked at Link in disbelief.

"He's terrible," the Zora gasped. "What's wrong with him!? He looks like such an idiot today!" Sheik groaned.

"Yes he does," he muttered bitterly. _He's ruining my reputation, _he thought angrily. _Stupid kid. _Though Sheik was a kid himself, he was a whole year older than Link. Sheik was eleven, and Link was ten. It was hard to believe that Link was already double digits, he acted as if he were half his age.

"Time's up!" the Zora called down. "Sorry! But it looks like you failed! Come back up to try a-" But he couldn't finish his sentence. Sheik shot a hand over the Zora's mouth.

"Don't encourage him! He'll want to try again if you say that!" Sheik snapped. The Zora nodded, and Sheik took his hand from the Zora-man's mouth. "Come on up Lin- Sheik!"

"Coming!" Link cheered, and rushed out of sight, going in the opposite direction than the one he had to go.

"Oh man, he's going to get lost..." Sheik muttered to himself. So, he sat in the water, and leaned against the wall. "This could take a while."

__

An hour Later

"Wow, how lost can you get in this place? I mean, he's not that stupid!" Sheik hissed to himself, but realized his mistake. "He _is _that stupid..." He groaned, and stood. He was soaked from the waist down, but he was used of that when he came to the Zora's Domain.

"I'll be back, with that little idiot," Sheik muttered to the Zora, and fled to find Link.

It didn't take him long. Link was just stuck behind the Zora King. For some reason, Link thought that Sheik was behind the Zora King, and tried to force his way past. Unfortunately, he got stuck between the gate and the King, and the King was very dreadfully slow at moving.

"God Link! We never even went behind the King!" Sheik hollered, dragging Link back to the playing zone by his ear.

"You're back!" the Zora announced as they approached the top of the waterfall. "Gonna play again?"

"Yes!" Link cheered, trying to run, but was stopped by Sheik's grasp on his ear.

"No! My turn," Sheik said. Link pouted, but didn't argue as Sheik stepped up to the edge. He paid the Zora the ten rupees, and dove into the water when told to. The boy swam around gracefully, despite his injured torso. Collecting all of the rupees, he grinned. He swam back to the surface.

"Wow! Good job, newcomer!" shouted the Zora from up top. "We have a prize for you! Come up to collect it!"

"Just send it down with Sheik!" Sheik shouted back up. "It saves us a trip!"

The Zora nodded and stuffed something in Link's hands. Link jumped off happily, flailing and giggling as he did so. "Look how sparkly this is Sh-" he started, before landing in the water.

Sheik swam over, and took the treasure from Link's possession as the boy sprang up from the water. It was the silver scale, just as the other Zora had said. "Perfect," Sheik smirked. "Now can dive even deeper!" He looked to Link. "C'mon. Let's go to Lake Hylia." Link nodded.

They dove underwater, and through a hole at the bottom of the pool. When they emerged, they were swimming in a huge lake. "Wow!" Link said, amazed.

"You're such a country boy," Sheik muttered, looking down at the bottom of the lake. "Hey, look, what is that?" Sheik had spotted something glistening from under water, and apparently, so had Navi. Navi was underwater, and glowing green next to the object.

"Oh no!" Link gasped. "Is Navi okay!? She's green!!! SHEIK! She's drowning!" Sheik blinked at Link.

"No... She's just glowing green, to tell us that she found something," Sheik explained. Link blinked.

"Oh..." he said slowly. "That's good!"

Sheik dove, deep, using the new scale. He grabbed something. It felt a lot like glass, and he came back up.

"A bottle!" Link exclaimed, looking at it. "But it looks like there's something inside..."

"A piece of paper," Sheik deduced, looking at it. "Let's go back to Zora's Domain and read it. It could lead us to Ruto." He gave a shudder just at the girls' name.

They left back to the Domain through the hole. They sat at the edge of the water, soaked from head to toe. Sheik uncorked the bottle, and carefully took out the rolled up piece of parchment. He unrolled it, and looked at it.

"It's a note," Sheik murmured. "From the princess..." The letter read:

"Help me.  
I am waiting for you inside Lord Jabu Jabu's belly.  
-Ruto.  
PS: Don't tell my father!"

Sheik blinked. "Well this is just perfect," he muttered. "The fish princess is trapped inside that great fish." He groaned bitterly. "Don't tell her father? Is she stupid? Of course we're telling her father."

Sheik took out an empty bottle as they began through the water, toward the Kings room. On his way, he scooped up a fish. "We'll feed this to Lord Jabu Jabu... Maybe, we'll get inside that way..."

"Wait, why are we going inside a fish? That is a really bad idea! What if we're digested? I mean, this really isn't a smart plan..." Link said. Everything went silent, and Sheik and Navi both looked at Link

"...That is the smartest thing I've every heard you say," Sheik said, with a blank expression. "Navi, get a pen and a piece of paper. We have to record this! What is the time and date?" Link blinked. The fairy flew off and returned with a pen and a piece of paper.

Sheik snatched it, and wrote the following:

"Historical Events on Our Journey:

1. Day 17: Link said something intelligent!  
Place: Zora's Domain  
Time: Morning  
Exact Quote: "Wait, why are we going to go inside a fish? That's a really bad idea! What if we're digested? I mean, this really isn't a smart plan."  
Sheik's Note: OH MY DIN!!!!"

Sheik folded the paper, and put in the his pouch. "Truly amazing," he told Link, ruffling his hair. "But it's the only lead I have; and how else are we supposed to get her out?" Link shrugged. Sheik rolled his eyes. "Back to normal are we?"

"Let's go see Mr. King!" Link said cheerfully, skipping up the hills toward the Kings room. Sheik rolled his eyes, and slowly followed, corking the bottle with the note inside. They headed up to the throne room, Link skipping, and Sheik dragging his feet.

"Mr King!" Link called, as they entered the room. "We found a note from the princess! Show him Shei-Link!" Sheik rummaged through his bag, and pulled out the note in a bottle. He walked up the steps, to the small island facing the king.

"This is it," Sheik murmured, and tossed it lightly at the king. "She's trapped inside Lord Jabu Jabu." The king read the note carefully.

"Hmm, so it seems. I want you two to go find her," said the king. "Do the both of you mind looking for my daughter?"

"Well..." Sheik started, before being interrupted.

"No we don't sir! We'll find your daughter!" Link cheered.. The king gave a nod.

"Let me move for you," the King said. Sheik mumbled under his breath.

The king started moving. As you may know, the sensible ting to do when you move, is to get up, and move to a different spot. But, the king was either not in his right mind, or he was unbelievably lazy, because he began to scoot to the side. Yes, the king scooted. Not in a hurry either. The most he was moving with one motion, was maybe an inch. You may have guessed, but this takes a while. He wasn't exactly the smallest Zora in the sea.

"Sir, could you hurry up a bit?" Sheik asked, sitting down. "We don't have forever. I mean, Princess Ruto could be dead by now." The king nodded.

"I'm going rather fast boys. Not to worry," the king told them.

__

An hour later

The king was a little under half way over. Normally, Sheik would have just scooted past. But he knew the king would not take kindly to this. Link was asleep, his head resting on Sheik's shoulder. This could take a while.

__

Another hour passes

The king was almost over. Almost... Link was still snoring away on Sheik's shoulder, and Sheik himself was also starting to nod off. The king seemed to be taking his sweet time.

__

A half an hour later

"Dear lord!" Sheik cried out. "You aren't finished yet!?" This startled Link awake, and Navi came from under the hat. The king still have another four inches to move over. "Not to disrespect you, but come on! You'd think you'd be a bit more quick about this! You're daughter is trapped inside a fish for Nayru's sake!"

The king stopped. "Just go past then. You can be impatient if you want. But just so you know, patience is a virtue and-" the fish started.

"You know, I really don't care," Sheik snapped. He grabbed Link's arm, and pulled him up and out to the lake where Jabu Jabu was.

Link gave a yawn as they came into the water filled area. "That was very long. How can one being take so long to move in one direction?" he asked. "That was just ridiculous." Sheik nodded in agreement.

"There's a fairy fountain around here," he said stiffly. "Should we go? She's said to grant great powers..."

"I refuse to see the penny whore!" Link murmured. "They are just so creepy."

"Maybe this one is different?" Sheik suggested. "She is a whole different fairy after all. Who knows?" Link shook his head.

"It can't be that important what she can give us," Link murmured. "You can go in by yourself."

"Is it just me, or have you been talking more... Grown up lately?" Navi asked. "You don't sound like you're five lately..."

"I am not five," Link snapped. "I'm ten, and don't you forget it." Sheik blinked.

"Oh wow, Navi, I think you're right," he said. "Link, did you suddenly mature?" Link shrugged.

"Let's go find the princess!" he said cheerfully, smiling suddenly. Sheik blink continuously.

"I have it!" Sheik said suddenly. "Link is a schizophrenic!" Navi gasped, as if you say 'You have it!'. "It explains everything!" Sheik continued. "Why he attacked me when we first met! Why he's always so stupid! Why he's acting so serious! Perfect!" Link blinked, and tilted his head.

"I'm confused," he murmured. "I don't think I'm schi-foo-enic...."

"Schizophrenic," Sheik corrected, "and I think you are." Link shrugged.

"Let's go find Ruto!" he suggested. "Where is the big fishy?" Sheik looked.

"Over there! How can you miss it?" Sheik asked. He pointed as he walked to a cement platform. Right at the end of the platform was a very large fish. If you looked at it, it looked a lot like a whale. Sheik heard Link's splashing footsteps behind him as he stepped up onto the pedestal.

"I've fed Jabu Jabu before, all you have to do is put the fish right in front of him," Sheik told Link. "Maybe we can get inside when he opens his mouth." Link nodded, and stood beside Sheik as they approached the large fish. "Be ready to run." Sheik took out the glass bottle, and un corked it. He flipped it upside down, and the fish fell out. It flopped all over the place, and Jabu Jabu opened his mouth. The large fish inhaled.

"Ah!" both Sheik and Link cried out, and they spiraled inside the fishes mouth. They landed with a thump. Sheik looked around warily, as he got up. The floor was sticky a slightly wet.

"We're inside," he stated, wiping the saliva on his tunic. "This is nasty..." he helped Link up. "Let's look for Ruto." Link nodded, and they ventured deeper into the fish's insides.

Soon, they came to a door. "Why is there a door inside a fish?" Link asked, puzzled. Sheik shrugged, but opened it. They went into the next room.

"Ruto?" Sheik called. They walked in deeper into the room. The room had many holes in the bottom, and by one of the nearest holes, was a figure. A blue figure. "There." he pointed at the blue figure, and they rushed up to it. A Zora girl stood there. She was quite pretty for a fish, but, she also looked a bit menacing.

"Leave me alone!" Ruto snapped. "I'm sorry, Sheik, but you have to go!" The princess jumped down the hole.

"Gah! Follow her!" Sheik snapped, jumping through the hole, holding onto Link's wrist.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Ruto snapped, when they got to the bottom.

"But we can't!" Link said. "Your father said to come get you!"

"We got your note," Sheik butted. "The one you left at the bottom of Lake Hylia. We came to find you. You have to leave, everybody is worried."

"Note? I didn't write a note," the fish princess seemed genuinely confused. "But, I can't leave. You see... While I was feeding Jabu Jabu, I dropped my mothers precious stone! The Zora's Sapphire..." Sheik scowled. "And he swallowed me up.. He's been acting weird lately."

"That's' the Spiritual stone, isn't it?" Sheik asked. The princess nodded. He gave a groan. "Fine."

"Well, if you're going to come along, the least you can do is carry me!" Ruto said, looking right at Sheik. "I am a princess after all!" Boy, this girl came off as a brat.

"Can't Sheik do it?" Sheik asked, biting his lower lip. He knew the answer would be no. Ruto was in love with Sheik. Yes, she was madly obsessed with the boy. Since they were young children, Ruto had followed him around like a lost puppy.

"No!" Ruto snapped at Sheik. "We cannot let such a sweet boy carry me! You have to!" She played with some of Link's hair (Or Sheik's, technically), and sat down. "Pick me up!" So, Sheik picked the girl up.

And they were off, into the dungeon that was the insides of the overly large fish.

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh man! There you have it, chapter eleven! I hope the wait was worth it. All in all, I think this chapter turned out well. I apologize for those who were waiting that long month for this to come out! I just finished exams, and I was so busy. I'll try and be more quick with chapter twelve! I'm excited for Chapter twelve. MORE RUTO! xD Read and Review x3**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm bored," Ruto said in an annoying tone, after an hour of being carried by Sheik. Sheik's arms ached. "Sheiky, tell your friend to stop his arms from shaking, it's uncomfortable!" She looked to Link and smiled. Then, she looked down at Sheik and glared.

Sheik moaned. "Link, your arms," Link said with a smile. "It's annoying the princess. Would you stop?" Sheik growled, and gave Link a glare.

"Sure thing Sheik," he snapped, straining himself to not shake. Ruto gave a slightly evil giggle, and crossed her legs.

"Thanks darling," she said to Link. "Help is so hard to find these days!"

"I'm not your help," Sheik snapped. Ruto glared down at him.

"I do not want you to talk back! What did Sheik say about the shaking? Stop it!" Her voice was terribly high pitched, and as she snapped orders to him, Sheik's anger boiled within. How could she? The stupid, spoiled brat. He had never noticed that she was this bad. She had always treated him like he was some sort of god. But now that Link was in his body, she treated Link like her savoir.

"Sorry princess," Sheik hissed in the most sarcastic, bitter tone he could manage under the pain.

"No need the be rude. I was just giving orders, like a real ruler does with her subjects," Ruto snapped.

"Good thing you aren't my princess," Sheik murmured angrily. "Zelda is my princess."

"Hm, funny. Sheik, you always used to say that, didn't you?" Ruto muttered, looking lazily over to Link. Link nodded, unsure.

"Don't worry Ruto! You're a great princess!" Link said, smiling big. He obviously had no idea that Ruto only liked him, because he was in Sheik's body. The idiot.

They came to a room, that was barred with gooey rope looking things. Across from it, was a white button. "Step on it Sheik," Sheik told Link.

Link nodded, and went to do it, but was stopped by Ruto's annoying voice. "Hold on! Since when can you give Sheik orders? Why don't you stand on it?" she snapped. Link shrugged, and jumped on it.

But it didn't go down. He jumped off and shrugged. "Here, let me," Sheik murmured. He jumped on, while holding Ruto still. It went down, and the door opened. "It was your amazing weight Ruto," Sheik growled.

"Heeey!" Ruto whined. They all went in, ignoring the princesses complaining.

In this room, there were little things hiding in the ground. Sheik set Ruto down. He sighed with relief from the sudden weight loss. "Let me take care of them," Sheik said.

"No!" Ruto snapped. "We should let Sheik showcase his talents! You can't hog the spotlight! I already gave you the honour of carrying me!" Man, this girl really needed to get her definition of punishment and honour straight.

"Alright, Sheik," Sheik said with a smirk. "Show her your talents why don't you? We'll just sit back here and watch." Ruto gave a smirk, and started playing with a lock of Link's hair(Technically Sheik... But we've gone over that already, haven't we?).

Link looked nervous as Sheik threw him the bag of weapons. "Go get 'em Sheiky!" Sheik said in fake encouragement. Link took it as real encouragement though, and skipped off happily, to go fight these monsters.

_Minutes Later_

Link lay on the ground, sobbing. "The scary monsters hurted me!" he cried. Ruto was just staring blankly, in disbelief.

"See?" Sheik murmured. "Should have let me do it." He walked into the middle of the battle field, and picked Link up.

"Sheik," Link whined. "Those monsters hurted me." Sheik smirked, and set Link down beside Ruto. Sheik took the weapons bag back form him, and walked out into the middle of the fighting arena.

Sheik defeated the monsters with much ease, leaving Ruto in awe. But, of course, the stubborn princess wouldn't admit it. She crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed, annoyed.

"Let's go. Pick me up, Link. Help Sheik up. He obviously isn't feeling well to have gotten beaten like that," snapped the princess. "Stupid forest peasant." She rolled her eyes, and sat, cross legged. Sheik sighed, and walked up to Link. He held out his hand, and glared down at the boy.

Link smiled cheerfully, and took Sheik's offered hand. Sheik pulled him up, and then walked over to the princess. "This is going to be a long day," he murmured to himself, picking up the princess.

_Later_

They walked through a door, and in the next room, there was platform in the middle, and a little runway, that went all around. On the little island, there was a blue, shining stone.

"That's it!" Ruto shrieked, flailing in Sheik's arms. "That's my mothers' stone!" Sheik looked at it. It had three sapphires and it was surrounded by gold. It was a beautiful stone, and watching it shine made it even more so. "Throw me up there!" Sheik smirked. He liked how she said 'throw'.

So, Sheik threw her, right at the platform. She landed on her stomach, and slid right into the stone. She gave a shriek. "You could have been less forceful about it," she snapped, picking up her mothers' stone. "But we can go now. I have my mum's stone. Come here and get me." Goddesses, she was such a spoiled brat.

Both Sheik and Link approached the platform. Before they could get right to it, and get her, it started to rise. "Ah! Let me off!" Ruto called. But, it was too late. The platform rose into an opening in the roof.

"She's gone!" Sheik cheered. "Thank the goddesses! She's gone!"

"Don't be stupid Sheik! She has the spiritual stone!" Navi snapped. "We have to go after the stone!"

"Oh no! Ruto's gone!" Link cried. Navi and Sheik stared at him. "What if she gets hurt!?"

"We cheer and dance around her injured body," Navi seethed. Link tilted his head.

"But, Ruto is so nice, why would we do something like that to her?" Link asked. Sheik blinked.

"Have you been tuning out everything she's said to me and Navi, this whole trip?" Sheik asked. "She just treated _you_ well." Link looked confused. Sheik sighed, and went on to explain, but the platform suddenly came back down. On the platform was a large monster, a gigantic octopus creature.

"It's a giant Octorok!" Navi cried.

"Maybe it ate Ruto!" Sheik suggested. Navi giggled.

"Anyways," Navi continued, "there's a weak spot on its back! Hit it with your boomerang to stun it." The Octorok jumped off the platform, which began to turn, and grew spikes. And, it started to chase Link and Sheik.

"Ahhhhhh," Link cried, running after Sheik.

"Stay away for the edge!" Sheik snapped at Link. The platform stopped for a second, and began to turn the other way.

"Look out! The Octorok turned around! It runs the opposite way of the way the platform turns!" Navi hollered. Sheik stopped in his tracks, and started to run the other way, pulling Link along with him. Sheik took out the boomerang, and aimed for the weak spot.

Too bad Sheik couldn't throw the boomerang worth a damn. It hit the wall, and fell to the ground. "No!" Sheik cried, picking up the boomerang as he continued to chase the creature.

"Are you telling me, you can't use that boomerang?" Navi asked, sounding irritated. "You guys are screwed! I'm outta here!" She flew away, hiding in the hole in the roof.

"God damn it," Sheik sighed, chasing after the monster.

"Give me the boomerang," Link said, suddenly sounding brave. Sheik was startled, but handed it to Link. Link aimed, and quickly threw the boomerang with a snap of his wrist. The weapon flew, and hit the giant Octorok in the weak point. You could hear Navi scream with shock from above. Sheik was stunned, and just stood there.

Link, on the other hang, lunged forward, and hit the Giant Octorok in the weak point with his sword. He began to run, before the monster had a chance to regain consciousness, pulling the shocked Sheik along with him.

With some amazing action by Link, the monster was defeated with ease. Sheik was standing there, not believing what he had just seen. The platform lost the spikes, in the amount of time it took for Sheik to come-to.

"Wha-What the-Did you just-Huuuhh?" Sheik stuttered on. Link fixed his large collar, and smoothed out the form fitting clothing, so nonchalantly, you wouldn't know it was Link.

Sheik heard a soft fluttering, and saw Navi, who was also shocked. "I can't believe it," Navi said. "I honestly can't believe it. Link actually looked, and acted cool and tough out there."

"I-I-I-I... I'm so proud!" Sheik shouted. Link blinked softly, running a had through his hair. Sheik took out "The Notebook of Historical Events", and opened it. Just under the first entry, when Link said something intelligent, he wrote, in his neat Hylian writing:

"2. Day 17: Link beat a miniboss, and looked cool doing it!  
Place: Inside Lord Jabu-Jabu  
Time: Late Afternoon/ Possibly night (Unsure of the time, we're inside a fish for Din's sake)  
Sheik's Note: I'm so proud of him, but it's very weird..."

Sheik flipped the book closed, and put it away.

"Let's go," Link said. "We shouldn't waste any more time. We must get the spiritual stone. Personally, I don't care whether Princess Ruto lives, it's her own fault for getting into this mess. I'm worried about getting the stones to Princess Zelda."

Just as Sheik was overwhelmed with utter shock, this shocked feeling, made him fall to the ground. He had blacked out.

_Later_

"Sheik, I can't believe you passed out," Navi muttered. "We had to find the stone, and you passed out from being in shock."

"I agree. That was a silly thing to do. We cannot, and shall not waste anymore time," Link said. By this point, both Navi and Sheik had gotten used to Link talking so smart-like.

"I know. I was just so surprised!" Sheik said.

They had stepped onto the platform after Sheik had woken up, and it took them up into the roof, after Ruto. But, being the smart princess that Ruto was, she decided not to wait for Sheik and Link, but, instead, she thought it would be the most intelligent choice to wander the dungeon, without them.

"That silly girl," Link murmured. "Why would she leave without us? I mean, she didn't even wait to see what could happen. Now we have to wander, when we may not even find her." He paused lightly, and thought. "I supposed we should look for the source of the monsters appearing inside this poor fish. There must be some sort of... Ring leader. Boss."

"I agree," Sheik sighed. "We might find something with this boss." The two nodded. "I honestly never thought I'd come to an agreement with you Link. You're just acting... So sensible."

"You are the smartest twelve year old I've ever met," Link muttered. "In need of some anger management classes, but, smart none the less."

Sheik paused. "Did you just intelligently insult me?" he asked. "Oh wow..."

Link ignored him. "But, then again... I haven't met many twelve year olds," he mused. Sheik gave a blank, unimpressed look. "I usually stick to mingling with adults."

"How many adults can you know? You were born in the forest!" Sheik snapped. Link paused, and opened his eyes wide.

"Oops, slipped up," Link hissed lightly. "Sheik, head through the next few rooms. Soon enough, you will be brought to the boss room. Bear with Lin-... Me for the next while. As for when you have to fight... I'll be back like this, and I'll be able to help you."

"What are you talking about?" Sheik asked, annoyed. Link closed his eyes, and opened them again.

"Sheiiik," Link whined, sounding less mature. "Did you beat the big monster-thingy? And where are we?" Sheik was utterly confused.

"What... What just happened?" he asked. Link tilted his head slightly.

"I dunno. I must have fallen asleep..." Link said slowly. "I don't remember a thing, since Ruto got eaten by the roof."

"First of all, she wasn't eaten by the roof. Second of all, you beat the miniboss! You're telling me you don't remember a thing?" Sheik was completely confused. How could Link not remember? He had beaten the miniboss, and saved all of their asses. "You were talking intelligently and everything! How can you not remember!?"

"That is a bit odd," Navi murmured. "And you know, Link was acting really strange. Like he was a whole different person... Saying to bear with him? Then he went back to normal." Link blinked excessively.

"Nobody's listening to you, fairy," Sheik snapped. He honestly hadn't listened to a word the fairy had said. Little did he know, Navi was on to something.

"Let's go find the boss," Navi said. "Just through the next few rooms, and we should be at the boss." Sheik nodded.

_Some time later_

They arrived in a large circular room. There were boxes in the edged in corners, that they could break for items. Sheik assumed this was the boss room. He assumed right. A large monster was attached to the roof.

"Great," Sheik murmured.

"Give me the boomerang," Link murmured. "This is the easy stage. Dodge the charge of electricity it's going to send at us. Stick close to me for now." Sheik blinked, but gave a nod.

"Link, what's up with this? Last time, you didn't remember a thing...Are you actually Link? Maybe... Did you also get caught up in the switching bodies mess? And just are sharing my body with Link?" Sheik asked, following as Link attacked the things that attached the creature to the roof.

"No, I'm not sharing a body with Link, because I am Link," Link murmured. "Don't be silly. Why would I be somebody other than myself?" Sheik sighed.

"Don't think I forgot what you said earlier! You said 'I'll be back like this'! What did that mean?" he asked, dodging a jolt of lighting. Link tossed the boomerang, muttering under his breath. He caught it again, and began to run. Sheik followed on his heels.

"You'll learn when you're older," Link muttered. "It'll come sooner than you think."

"What do you mean!?" Sheik asked angrily. Link hissed, as he detached the last tentacle attached to the roof. The monster came out of the ground, spinning with jelly fish and electricity spinning around it.

"Watch for it," Link murmured, throwing a boomerang at the jellyfish. The thing stopped, and the jellyfish became unattached by the lightning. Link threw the boomerang at as many as his could, before they attached again.

"Don't avoid the question!" Sheik snapped. Link took out more of the jellyfish, and Sheik stabbed the actual monster repeatedly.

"I'm not avoiding the question, I'm saving you from getting killed!" Link snapped, taking out the rest of the jellyfish as Sheik stabbed the creature and avoided its electric wrath.

"I can save myself!" Sheik snapped defensively. The huge monster completely emerged from the ground. It was spinning faster and faster, with new jellyfish attached to its lower half.

"You cannot," Link hissed, boomeranging the monster. The monster was stunned. "Double team it!" The two of them ran up to the creature, slashing at it. Soon enough, the thing started to grow massive lumps. "Back away!" Link snapped. They did so, just as the monster exploded into green goo. Appearing in its spot was a heart container, and a blue light.

Link blinked slowly. "Wait, what just happened?" he asked. "Where are we, and where is there green stuff on the floor?" He made a disgusted face. "And on my shoes." He lifted his foot, the sticky green substance following him.

"What? You just helped me defeat the boss!" Sheik growled. "Goddesses, this is getting annoying! What's going on with you?!" Link shrugged. Sheik groaned, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we don't have time for this now! Let's get the heart container." He paused. "And I think I see Ruto in that light! How the hell did she get there!? I hope she has the stone."

Link frowned, and followed Sheik into the light.

Ruto was blushing. "You... You're late! What took the two of you so long!? You're useless! I was just lonely! That's all... Just a little!!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. Sheik rolled his eyes, and the light took them away.

They appeared on a branch, reaching out in the middle of Zora's Fountain, right outside where they entered the fish. Ruto was face to face with Sheik, and then, seeing it was him, pushed him into the water. Sheik emerged from the water, and saw her walk up, and put her face right in Link's. Link looked shocked, and fell backward, right into the water.

Ruto jumped in as well, following after Link. Sheik slowly followed, rolling his eyes. Wow, this girl sure was obsessed with him. Too bad she didn't know it wasn't actually Sheik in that body.

"Sheik," Ruto said, swimming right to Link. "You looked cool... cooler than I thought you would, anyway... Just a little! Well, you saved me, so I guess I'll reward you... What do you wish, just tell me!" Sheik prayed to Nayru that Link would answer 'The Spiritual Stone'.

"Uhm..." Link said quietly, thinking. "The Spiritual stone... Please?"

"You mean, the Spiritual Stone of water, the Zora's Sapphire, don't you Sheik?" Ruto asked. "My mother gave it to me and said I should only give it to the man who will be my husband. You might call it the Zora's Engagement Ring! All right! I'll give you my precious possession! The Zora's Sapphire!" She swam on her back, away from Link.

"No," Sheik hissed. "No! No! Nooooo!" He would NOT be engaged to Ruto! Never! Link did NOT just agree to have Sheik marry Ruto! Sheik was ready to sob. "Sheik, don't accept it!" he called to the boy in his body. "You're too young to be engaged!" Navi was shocked.

"Don't do it Sheik!" Navi called at Link. But, it was too late. Ruto began to shine, and soon, Link was holding the Zora's Sapphire!

"Don't tell my father..." Sheik heard Ruto faintly call.

"Sheik! I got us the last stone! Aren't you proud of me!?" Link asked happily, swimming up to Sheik. Sheik blinked.

"You idiot!" Sheik hollered.

* * *

**Here we are, chapter twelve! Ahahaha, wasn't Ruto just THE BEST? I hope I made her annoying enough. I honestly hate her so much XD. I liked this chapter, it wasn't too bad. And, what's up with Link? Loosing his memory of the events? Hmmmmm. I know what it is, but you guys' don't =3. You'll find out in about chapter fourteen, if I feel like being nice x3. If not, muuuuuch later. **

**Next chapter. There is A LOT. Like, it's the longest chapter I've written yet for this fanfiction. I spent a lot of work on it. There's a little Malon cameo at the beginning, as a bit of filler. But, it's seriously, one of my favourite chapters. There isn't as many jokes, it's more of the serious type, but it requiered a lot of patience and effort to get wording right, and to add in little jokes to lift the mood a bit. Plus I took actual quotes from gameplay, using youtube walkthroughs, which took a lot of looking(It took me a whole day to write that chapter. Literally, I spent from nine in the morning, until five at nigh, then I took a three hour break, and wrote again until one inthe morning XD. And about a quarter of that time, was spent looking for the quotes and taking them down.). And, to top it all off, all of the quotes I got, had to be altered to work for both Sheik AND Link, so they're talking to two people, and it would flow properly. It was confusing, but so much fun. **

**As for those of you who read my "Shard" fanfiction, I'd like to say that I might not update that one in a while... I'm in a bit of a slump, and I'm not sure which direction I want to take it in... There will be a chapter up, sometime this month, or at the beginning of March though... Call me lazy if you wish xD**

**Anyways, so long for now! **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

"I can't believe I'm engaged to a fish," Sheik fumed, as they walked Hyrule field. "A fish! A snotty fish at that!"

"I'm sorry," Link murmured, for what must have been the thousandth time that night. Sheik killed a skeleton monster as he muttered on and on about how he couldn't believe he was engaged to a fish at twelve. It turned out the skeletons were a great way to burn energy. But it would be morning soon, and the monsters would hide for the day. Who would Sheik take his anger out on then?

Maybe the person who actually deserved it? Sheik sighed lightly. "We should go visit Malon before we go give the stones to the princess.... I haven't seen her in forever, and I have to apologize for not showing up to help her father with the milk crates... I can be quiet about breaking that one box while trying to sneak in to get to Princess Zelda..."

"Malon!" Link cheered. "I've met her! Very quickly! The first morning we switched bodies! She's super nice!" Sheik nodded meekly, as they approached the ranch. He looked up at the sky. The sun was rising, and it must have been nearly six. The monsters cleared suddenly, and the cuccos at the ranch crowed.

It was six, and it had to have been twenty-four hours since they had last slept. Link was still bubbly as ever, Sheik, on the other hand, was not. Navi was asleep under Sheik's hat.

The ranch was already moving. The horses were being lead out of their stable, and the cuccos were being fed.

"Sheik!" cried a red head as they entered. "How're you feeling?" Malon gave a worried smile. "You weren't quite yourself last time I saw you in the market. And, who's this?" She looked to Sheik, who she didn't know was Sheik.

"It's me, Sheik," Sheik told her. Malon was confused.

"But, that's Sheik!" she snapped, pointing at Link. Sheik sighed.

"I'm Link," Link said happily. "That's what I was trying to tell you in the market! Sheik and I switched bodies!" Malon put her hands on her hips.

"Don't be so silly you guys!" she said, clearly annoyed. "I'm not going to stand you guys fooling around like that. I've been worried about you Sheik, you were a complete nutcase when I last saw you!" Sheik took his hat off, and woke Navi up.

"It's a fairy from the forest!" Malon cried cheerfully. "Oh, look at her! She's so cute!" Navi hissed.

"What was that for!?" she snapped at Sheik. "Sheik, I swear to the goddesses I'll rip off your head and feed it to-"

"Wait, you just called the fairy boy Sheik," Malon interrupted.

"That's because he is Sheik you silly girl!" Navi snapped. She hated being woken up. "They switched bodies and are dedicated to pissing me off!" The red head blinked.

"Prove it then," Malon told Sheik. "If you are Sheik, you should know Epona's song! We always played it together, so you should be quite familiar with it." Sheik shrugged.

"Harp or ocarina?" he asked. Malon shrugged. Sheik pulled out his harp from his equipment bag, and began to play the tune, Malon singing along.

"Oh Sheik! It is you!" cried the girl, throwing her arms around his neck. "What has happened?! You've completely switched bodies!"

"I know! And, because of the idiot that took over my body, I'm engaged to Ruto!" Sheik complained.

"Engaged!?" Malon shrieked pulling back from Sheik, but keeping her arms around his neck. "To that evil fish!?" Sheik nodded sadly. "That's awful!" She let go of him, and gave a warm smile. "How about I get the two of you something to eat? You look worn out. What have you been up to? Never mind, tell me during breakfast, my daddy can take care of the rest of the chores." She led them into her house, and sat them at the table.

"We don't have very much," Malon told them, handing them bread and a bottle of their famous Lon Lon Milk. She took some for herself, and sat beside Link. "So, what's been going on? Tell me everything. I visited the Princess... She told me a bit. We're all best friends... The three of us... Can't you tell me?" Sheik thought.

"How much did she tell you?" he asked. Malon sighed.

"Not enough, I believe. She told me, when I visited her, about her dream... That she thought it was a prophecy. She also told me about the man visiting, not even his name though. She said to look out for him, and to look out for myself. She also said that you and another named Link, are going on an adventure, to stop the man, who she thinks is evil," Malon explained.

"That about sums it up actually," Sheik said. "We were collecting Spiritual Stones. But we've collected all three, and we're about to go give them to Zelda." He took a gulp of milk, and a bite of bread. "Thank you plenty for the food Malon." Malon smiled.

"You're welcome," she said, "you know you can come whenever you like."

"Yes, thank you..." Link said quietly. Sheik looked over to Link.

"You've been quiet," Sheik noticed. "What's wrong with you?" Link sighed.

"It's... Because I can't remember the things you told me I did... Like fighting that miniboss, and that boss... It's like I was asleep or something. It's bothering me. You tell me I've been acting like a different person," Link whispered. "I don't remember a thing. I honestly have no clue what happened in those times."

Sheik was quiet. "This totally different person you act like... You've been saying some pretty weird things while you're 'asleep' or whatever. You told me I'd find out about it when I'm older. You also said that it will come much sooner than I expect, you een talked in your sleep a couple days ago," he murmured. Malon stayed quiet.

"I don't know," Link said, putting on a forced smile. "But, we should ask the princess when we see her next. She might be able to answer."

"Enough of the somber subjects!" Malon said, standing. "How about you two get some sleep, and then I can wake you both up, and we can play with the horses and the cuccos! We could milk the cows too!" Sheik nodded and stood.

"Thank you Malon. We'll sleep in some of the hay," he said. "It should be comfortable enough."

"Don't be silly," Malon murmured. "You can take the beds upstairs!" Sheik nodded and led Link upstairs.

__

Later

"Nice Epona," Sheik said, petting the pony's red snout. "It's your friend, Sheik, I just look a bit funny."

"Hey!" Link whined. "I don't look funny! My body is perfectly not funny looking!" Sheik rolled his eyes.

"Don't fight you two," Malon snapped, trotting up to them on a large beige horse. "How about we race a bit Sheik?"

"Sure!" Sheik said, getting on the back of another beige horse. "We can let Link be the judge, since he's never ridden before." Link nodded, and walked the white line.

"Line up you two!" he cheered. So they did, and on Link's word, they sped down the race course. Sheik gripped the mane of his horse, and kicked it's side when he wanted it to go faster. He ignored the fact that Link's hat had fallen off, and Navi was failing to catch up. He loved riding horses, it was so much fun.

He crossed the finish line, and pulled back on the mane, to make the horse stop. He jumped off the horse, grabbed Link's hat, and rushed up to Link, Malon slowly following. "Who won!?" he asked, excited.

"What are you doing!?" Link snapped angrily. "You're supposed to be visiting Zelda with the stones! Hurry up! She could be in danger!" Sheik was confused. "Every extra second she waits for you, she gets closer and closer to trouble! And you're just wasting time at this ranch!" Malon too, was confused, as she walked up to Sheik.

"Who won Link?" she asked. Link sighed.

"You did, Malon," he murmured. Sheik snapped, and Malon gave a light smirk. "That's the least of our worries! We have to get to Zelda, Sheik! Don't delay any longer!" Link blinked, and gave a confused face.

"I don't remember anything again," he told Sheik. "What happened?"

"You told me not to delay anymore, and to go see Zelda," Sheik whispered. He turned to Malon. "I supposed we should leave now." He was worried... What could be going on, for it to be so urgent? Whatever was up with Link he had, had extreme worry in his voice. He gave Malon a hug.

"We'll be seeing you... I promise we'll see you again," he told her. Malon nodded, her face solemn. Sheik gave one pat to Epona, and started to leave the ranch. He heard Link said his goodbyes before he caught up to him. "We'd better hurry... You seemed agitated." Link nodded.

They were headed for the castle, running down the hill that lead to the drawbridge. As they walked, it began to pour down rain... Helpful. Looking up at the gates to the market, the drawbridge was closed. That was unusual, it was mid-day. They got closer and closer...

And, suddenly, the drawbridge fell open. A white horse with two people on the back came galloping out, the two of them had to quickly move out of the way. The people were familiar; Impa and Princess Zelda to be precise. Zelda looked at the two of them, who were shocked. She quickly reached into the front of her dress, and chucked a blue object with a small grunt. It flew through the air, and splashed in the water. Sheik and Link watched in disbelief, as the princess and her assistant galloped off, until they were unseen.

"It's just like my dream," Sheik and Link both muttered, at the same time.

"If the dream is right... Link, turn around," Sheik hissed, and bolted around. Link did the same. Behind them, on a dark, armoured horse was a man. This man had olive skin, and red hair. His eyes were menacing, and his smirk terrifying. This man, was the man Zelda had told them about. Ganondorf.

"Arrrrgh! I lost her!" growled the man is his deep voice. He looked, and spotted the two, terrified boys. "You two, over there! Little kids!" Sheik balled his hand into a fist. "You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now... Which way did it go!? Answer me!!" Sheik and Link both two a couple steps back, and stayed silent. "So, you two think you can protect them from me... You've got guts, you kids."

Sheik's heart beat hard in his chest, as he unsheathed his sword. Link copied, his hands shaking in fear. Sheik never took his eyes off the man. The man gave his low pitch cackle. "You want a piece of me?!" Ganondorf asked, seemingly amused. "Very funny! I like your attitude!" He lifted his hand toward them, and a purple swirling light formed. Sheik knew what was coming next. The light turned white and balled into his hand, and shot toward them. It split into two parts, and hit both Link and Sheik. Both of them flew back, letting out yells of pain. Sheik hit the ground with a moan, and skidded on his butt. Link, the same.

"Pathetic little fools! Do you realize who you're dealing with!?" the man hissed. Sheik gripped his sword, but didn't stand. He was so mad... "I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world!" He pulled back on his reigns, and galloped off.

Both Sheik and Link got up. Link was stricken with fear, and he looked pale. Sheik walked over to him. "Link," he said quietly, shaking his friend.

"That man..." Navi whispered. "He can't find Zelda!" Both Link and Sheik looked up at her. "I trust you saw Zelda throw something into the water... Let's go look for it. There's nothing more we can do now, except hope Impa was able to take Zelda to safety." Sheik felt a lump in his throat. Navi was right. Even if they did get a horse from Malon, and chase after that man, there wasn't much they would be able to do. They were too weak.

"Let's find what Zelda wanted us to find, okay Link?" Sheik asked. Link looked up to him, and nodded. They walked to the edge of the water, and looked in. There was a blue object that had sunk to the bottom, but Sheik couldn't be too sure what it was.

"I'll be a second," he told Link, and dove into the water. He grabbed the object, and looked at it. He realized now what it was. The Ocarina of Time! He climbed out of the water, and Link and Sheik held it together.

"It's glowing," Link said, in awe... Suddenly, there was a voice.

"Link, Sheik... Can you hear me? It's me, Zelda..." Zelda's voice was coming from the Ocarina? "Link and Sheik... When you hold this ocarina in your hands... I won't be around anymore... I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't delay any longer... At least I could leave you the ocarina, and this melody... This song, opens the Door of Time..." A soft melody played on the winds. Link still holding the end, Sheik raised the ocarina to his lips, and played softly along. "Now, both of you. Play this melody in front of the alter in the Temple of Time. You must protect the Triforce!" And the voice stopped.

The boys sat there for a moment. "I-I can't believe it... Zelda's... Gone," Sheik whispered. "My life-long friend... She's in complete danger... And there's nothing I can do about it." He let go of the ocarina, letting Link hold it, and raised his hands to his face. "Zelda..." The boy began to cry. Reality was finally sinking in. He would probably never get to see Zelda ever again.

"Sheik..." Link said quietly, putting an arm over his friend's shoulder. "We have to do as Zelda said. We have to open the Door of Time. Maybe, once we do that, we'll get to see her... Once we save everybody!"

"Don't be stupid Link," Sheik snapped, half angry, half just plain upset. "We can't save everybody! We're just children! You're barely ten, and I'm only twelve! What can two kids do to save all of Hyrule?!" Sheik stood, wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his arm. "Let's go to the Temple of Time..." Link stood as well, and without another word, they left into the town market.

Everything was bustling like usual. Were they completely unaware of what just happened?! It made Sheik angry... None of them seemed to care about anything... He ignored them. They walked up toward the temple, Navi and Link following behind him.

They walked right up the steps, and into the temple itself. The temple was a large one. At the front was a round pedestal with carvings on it. There was an alter, with stairs on either side. In the alter, there were three small indents. Those were where the stones would be placed. Up the stairs, was what looked like a blocked off opening. That must have been the Door of Time. Above the door, was the Triforce symbol.

Sheik stepped forward, up to the alter. "Ready?" he asked Link. Link nodded. They placed the stones in the order: Kokiri Emerald, Goron Ruby, and then, lastly the Zora's Sapphire. Sheik took out the Ocarina, and held his breath. Then, he began to play the "Song of Time'. When he finished, he let his arms fall to his sides. The Triforce above the Door of Time began to glow a brilliant golden. The Door of Time moved out of place, and it was open.

"We did it," Sheik whispered. "We opened the Door of Time."

"Good job." Another voice entered the conversation. Two pairs of footsteps were heard. Link and Sheik both turned around. Eri and Tanner both stood on the round pedestal, feet away from the pair.

"We, like we promised, have been watch thing the two of you," Tanner said. "I must say, the two of you have done a brilliant job... Despite the few errors here and there." Sheik was silent.

"I can't believe you both made it this far..." Eri murmured. "It's impressive." Sheik glared.

"I'm sure you're fully aware of what has happened to Princess Zelda," he growled. "Do you know anything?"

"Yes, we do," Tanner replied "Will we tell you what we know is a whole different question." Sheik hissed.

"You have to tell me! Have some sympathy!" he pleaded. "Please!" Eri sighed.

"We'll see you again, in time," Tanner said. They threw down a Deku nut each, and where gone. Little did they know how cheesy Tanner's last words were.

"Let's go Sheik," Link said, pulling on the sleeve of Sheik's tunic. "We might be able to find some clues with the new path we have." Sheik nodded, and they left up the stairs.

They entered the new room. Light flooded in from the windows, high above them. The roof was so high, they could barely see the ending. And in the middle of the room...

"Sheik, Link! Isn't that...?!" Navi asked suddenly, floating to the middle of the room. Sheik noticed a sword, stuck into a pedestal. He gasped. "It's that legendary blade... The Master Sword!" Sheik was amazed. The Master Sword... He couldn't believe it! He grabbed Link's hand, and they rushed to the pedestal.

Sheik put both his feet on either side of the pedestal, that the Master Sword was on. He gripped the handle of the blade, and pulled hard. But, nothing happened... He stared at it. "Maybe it's not the Hero of Time's body... It's the soul... Link, try pulling the sword," Sheik said, stepping off. Link tried, but, again, nothing happened.

"This is... Not supposed to happen," Navi said quietly. "The Hero of Time is supposed to be able to pull the Master Sword from the pedestal... But, since you're in different bodies..." She began to think.

"I know!" Sheik said suddenly. "Link, we'll both pull. With your soul, and your body combined, it should work." Link nodded. They both gripped the blade, and pulled with all their might. With much ease, the blade slipped out of the pedestal. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded them. They just held the blade, mesmerized by the light.

Then, there was a voice. "Geh heh heh! Excellent work!" it was the voice of Ganondorf. "As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have lead me to the gates of the Sacred Realm... Yes, I owe it all to you kids!" He gave an evil laughter.

__

Seven Years Pass

"Link, Sheik. Wake up... Link, the chosen one... Sheik, the one caught in this whole mess..." Sheik looked around. His felt light headed, as he looked around the overly blue room. The blue walls seemed the dance, and when he looked straight up, he saw nothingness. He looked around more. There was a green spot, with swirl designs on it, and when he looked to the side, he saw a yellow one of the same manner. The difference was, there was a man on it.

This man was elderly. He had a white, puffy moustache, and was dressed in fine, red and yellow clothing. He was large, and had serious eyes. Sheik had never seen him before in his life. He was confused... What was going on? The last thing he remembered was pulling the Master Sword out of the pedestal, and Ganondorf's evil voice... The memory was faint, but it was there.

The man began to speak. "I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages...Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light... The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword-- the evil-destroying sword that you two pulled out of the Pedestal of Time-- was the final key to the Sacred Realm." The man named Rauru paused. "Link, Sheik... Don't be alarmed... Look at yourselves!"

Look at yourselves? Why would that-? Sheik looked down at himself. He was shocked to find that it was a much farther trip to the ground. He had on white tights now, and leather gauntlets. Plus, oh wow... He looked so grown up! "I-I'm old!" he gasped. Oh my goddesses! His voice! It was so much deeper! He put his hands to his throat. He looked around, for Link.

When he found his body, he was left even more shell shocked than before. He was tall! Sheik's own body was now tall! He had... Abs! Yes, he had abs! His eyes were just as red, and his skin just as perfectly tanned.

"Sheik! Sheik!" Link cried. His voice was deeper too! "Oh my goddess! Listen to our voices! What happened, we look so different!? Why did our voice change like this!? Why do we look older!?"

"Oh, look at the both of you!" Navi said, flabbergasted. "Look! You're big now! You've grown up!"

"We've skipped puberty!" Sheik called with delight. "No more awkward voice cracking!"

Ruining the moment, Rauru began to talk again. "The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch... Only one worth of the title "Hero of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal of Time... However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time... Therefore, your spirits where sealed here for seven years. And now that you are old enough, the time has come for, your soul not body, Link, to awaken as the Hero of Time!" Rauru paused, letting Link gasp with shock. "Well, do you understand your destinies?"

"I don't," Sheik muttered. "Where do I play in this? I'm just in his body. I'm not the Hero of Time. That idiot is. Unless he's matured with age..." He looked at Link.

"Sheik, you're wearing white tights? How'd those get on if we were sleeping?" Link asked, cocking his head to look at Sheik's white tights. Sheik sighed.

"Nope, he's still an idiot," Sheik murmured.

"Well," Rauru said, "since Link is split from his body, he can't do everything he would normally be able to do. Some things the two of you have to do together. For example, pull the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time. He wouldn't be able to complete his journey without you."

"Or tie his own shoes either," Sheik muttered darkly. "Now, I understand my fate. To baby-sit the hero." Rauru went silent...

"But remember," Rauru continued. "Though you opened the Door of Time in the name of peace... Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm! He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with its power, he became the King of Evil... His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters. My power now only has little influence, even in this Sacred Realm... Namely, this Chamber of Sages." He paused for a sigh. "But there is still hope... The power of the Sages remains. When the power of all the Sages is awakened... The Sages' Seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm... I, Rauru, am one of the Sages... And... Your power to fight together with the Sages makes you the Hero of Time! The Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword! Keep my spirit with you... And, find the power of the other Sages and add their might to your own!" The main lifted his arms, and a golden Medallion appeared in Link's hands. I shone and sparkled with a mysterious light. Maybe, it was part of Rauru's power?

"Find the other Sages and save Hyrule!"

* * *

**Wooo! Am I the only one excited this is out? Finally? I hope not, or else it's pointless. But, here you are! Chapter thirteen! This was by far the hardest chapter to write. I copied a lot of the long speeches from the actual game, using video walkthroughs on youtube. So, I'm thinking, though this isn't a popular fanfiction, a Disclaimer is the way to go! I haven't done a disclaimer since chapter one =o. Madness. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as muc has I did!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, nor do I own the characters. Some of the dialoge was borrowed from the actual game, which I found online. =3**


End file.
